


Under Control

by Aneiria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom Draco Malfoy, Dom Theo, Dominant Theo Nott, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, HEA, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Triad, Polyamory, Post-Hogwarts, Praise Kink, Romantic Draco Malfoy, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Hermione Granger, Theomione, Threesome - F/M/M, Triad - Freeform, best friend Padma, dramione - Freeform, slight dub-con exhibitionism in chapter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24742600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aneiria/pseuds/Aneiria
Summary: When Hermione Granger started dating Theo Nott, she knew eventually she’d have to make peace with his best friend (and ex-boyfriend) Draco Malfoy.How hard could it be? Just be polite, ask nice questions, and don’t punch him in the face.What Hermione didn’t expect was the spark between the three of them that proved impossible to ignore…
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott, Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott
Comments: 181
Kudos: 883





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thank you for joining me as I indulge in my favourite triad :) fair warning this is pretty much PWP! Expect lots of smut, very very light angst and miscommunication, and of course a HEA for our three idiots. 
> 
> For latest updates and to chat come and find me on Tumblr: [aneiria-writes](https://aneiria-writes.tumblr.com/) \- I'd love to hear from you!
> 
> Updates every weekend.
> 
> Huge thanks to [AmaliaIR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaliaIR/pseuds/AmaliaIR) for the wonderful alpha support and encouragement, and also to [Grace Lou Freebush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grace_lou_freebush/pseuds/grace_lou_freebush) for the beta love - you're both brilliant fandom friends <3
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

HERMIONE GRANGER GAVE herself one last look in the mirror and scowled at her reflection. Why did she even care so much about how she looked tonight? She pushed back a loose curl behind her ear and turned her back on herself.

‘You look lovely,’ a low voice from the doorway said. Theo Nott smiled warmly at her and leaned in the frame, raising an eyebrow as she transferred her scowl to him instead.

‘This is a stupid idea, Theo,’ she huffed, crossing her arms defensively over her chest.

Theo walked over to her, gently pulling her arms down and leaning down to kiss her. His fingers trailed up the dark orange of the floaty summer dress she was wearing.

‘I know it might be awkward,’ he conceded with a grin. ‘But Hermione, Draco is my best friend. You two are going to have to make an effort eventually. For me?’

Hermione sighed as he gave her those wide, blue, puppy-dog eyes.

‘I suppose it’s one drink. No harm ever came from one drink, right?’

He gave her an encouraging smile, stepping back and holding his hand out for hers. She grabbed her handbag from the chair and took Theo’s hand, letting him lead her to the Floo in their flat.

Together they disappeared into the emerald green flames and walked out into Diagon Alley, ducking into the Leaky Cauldron.

Draco Malfoy was already there, sitting alone at a corner booth, his back to the wall as his careful, silver eyes watched the comings and goings of the other patrons. Theo raised a hand in greeting, and Draco nodded shortly in response. Theo’s hand settled on Hermione’s lower back, just low enough to be inappropriate, as he guided her towards the bar.

‘Hi, Tom.’ Theo smiled at the barman as he turned to them. ‘Three Firewhiskys please.’

Tom waved his hand absent-mindedly, and a bottle of Old Ogden’s started to pour amber liquid into three tumblers as Theo handed over the requisite galleons.

Theo handed Hermione one of the tumblers and took the other two for himself. He hesitated at the bar, looking down at Hermione with an inscrutable look in his eyes. Her skin prickled uncomfortably under his gaze, and she shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

‘What?’ she eventually asked, and Theo looked over to where Draco was sitting, waiting for them.

‘Please, just be nice? This… this really means a lot to me, okay?’

‘Theo,’ she reached up and brushed her lips against his. ‘I’m always nice.’

That did make him laugh, and she felt herself pouting. They’d been dating for a year now, had moved in together six months previously. Why would he have done any of that if she wasn’t nice?

‘Of course you’re nice, sweetheart,’ Theo agreed. ‘But you’re also kind of terrifying. And don’t tell Draco I told you this, but he’s always been a bit scared of you.’

‘Sure he has,’ Hermione said with a snort. As if ex-Death Eater Draco Malfoy, now fully-trained Auror with the DMLE – where he was Harry Potter’s partner no less – would be scared of Hermione Granger. ‘Look, Theo, I promise I’ll be nice. I won’t turn him into a ferret, or punch him in the nose, or even make fun of his pointy chin.’

Theo’s eyes narrowed, but he didn’t say anything. She fluttered her eyelashes innocently, and he laughed again.

‘Come on then,’ he said. ‘Let’s get this done.’

THE NIGHT STARTED off as to be expected: with a lot of awkward silence. The three of them sat there with their Firewhisky, Theo tapping his finger nervously against his glass as Draco and Hermione looked at each other with thinly veiled distrust.

‘This is nice,’ Theo said weakly, sipping his Firewhisky and reaching out for Hermione’s hand, his fingers squeezing hers. She mentally shook herself and plastered on a bright smile.

‘It is,’ she said, a bit too loudly. She cleared her throat and took it down a notch. ‘Malf – er, Draco. Harry tells me the two of you caught Mundungus Fletcher trying to sell black market Peruvian darkness powder the other day?’

It was a peace offering, and they all knew it. Theo started to relax, not letting go of Hermione’s hand, as Draco nodded and began to recount the story Hermione had already heard from Harry.

Really, she thought, it was amazing they hadn’t met like this organically before now. All three of them worked at the ministry: Draco in the DMLE, Theo as a Ministry curse-breaker, and Hermione in the Magical Creatures Department.

Ever since Hermione and Theo had started dating, however, it seemed Theo had been extra careful to keep his girlfriend and his best friend apart until he deemed them _ready_.

A few stories and drinks later, the atmosphere had relaxed significantly. Theo even left them alone for five minutes when he went to the bar to order them some food, and Draco shuffled along the curved bench they were sitting on so he was closer to Hermione.

‘Look, Granger,’ he began, his eyes shifting away from her face and looking out towards where Theo stood at the bar with his back to them. ‘I know this is weird, but I just want to say that… well, I’m really sorry for everything that’s happened between us in the past.’

She watched him carefully, but he seemed sincere. As if feeling her gaze on him, he looked at her. His grey eyes weren’t exactly warm, but they didn’t hold the same glower they had back at Hogwarts.

‘Theo’s my best friend, and you make him happy.’ Draco broke off for a moment, and his eyes seemed to darken slightly. ‘You’d make any man happy,’ he added in a quiet voice.

‘Draco -’ Hermione said his name in shock, not sure what he meant, when Theo appeared back at the table, three more drinks in his hands that he deposited on the table.

‘You two getting on okay?’ Theo asked nonchalantly, slipping in the booth next to Hermione and dropping a kiss on her cheek. Draco nodded from Hermione’s other side.

‘We certainly are,’ he said before he raised his glass to his lips, ignoring Hermione’s lingering look.

THEO’S MOUTH WAS on hers the moment they landed in their own flat from the Floo. Hermione reached up to wind her hands in his dark hair, soft and thick under her fingers, and his hands gripped her hips as he guided her blindly towards their bedroom.

As they stumbled through the door, his fingers reached behind her and unzipped her dress, pushing it down over her shoulders and the rest of her body without so much as breaking away from her lips. She quickly unbuttoned his shirt, pushing it off him and letting her hands run all over the warm skin of his chest.

‘Bed. Now,’ he purred against her ear. She kissed him again before turning and jumping onto the bed, pulling off her bra and shimmying down her knickers. Theo quickly unbuttoned his trousers and undressed himself before joining her.

His body was warm and familiar against hers, his hands tracing over all of the parts of her body that made her tremble, pausing at the apex of her thighs and gently stroking her entrance with one finger.

She lay on her back beneath him, and he gazed down at her with his sapphire blue eyes. He looked at her as he usually did, with eyes full of adoration and a hint of wonder. Then they darkened, and Hermione felt everything tighten in anticipation.

‘On your stomach, darling,’ Theo commanded, and she rolled over obediently. She gasped when Theo held her hips and pulled them backwards towards him, spreading her thighs apart as he settled behind her. A moment later she whimpered as she felt his mouth on her cunt, licking her from her clit right up to her asshole.

‘ _Gods_ , Theo,’ she gasped, and he dropped a kiss on the back of her thigh and slowly slid two fingers into her.

‘Something you want, sweetheart?’ he asked innocently, as she squirmed and shivered around his fingers. ‘Use your words,’ he chastised her.

‘Fuck,’ she gasped as he added a third finger. ‘I want you, Theo. I want you to fuck me.’

‘Good girl,’ he said quietly, and he pulled away his fingers and replaced them with his dick.

After a year of being together, Theo was somewhat of an expert when it came to fucking Hermione Granger. He knew she loved it when he took control and told her what to do and what he was going to do to her. He knew she loved having her hair pulled and that she couldn’t help curling her own fingers in his hair when he went down on her. And he knew there was more than a little bit of her that adored the idea of being used by him, of him fucking her in whichever hole he fancied at the time.

She whimpered now as he thrust into her again and again, angling her hips back so he could get deeper. His fingers pinched her hips where he held her in place at the sensation.

‘Fuck, Hermione,’ he hissed through clenched teeth. ‘You’re so good for me. Offering up your cunt like this.’

Hermione collapsed down onto the bed, letting Theo hold her where he wanted her, letting him fuck her into the mattress. She loved the feeling of him driving into her, taking his pleasure in her. Theo reached forwards with one of his hands, locking his hand into her hair and pulling her head back, her neck arching, making her nipples drag against the bedcovers.

‘You have no idea what a pleasure it is to wreck you,’ he said, his voice low. He pulled out of her and grabbed hold of her thighs, rolling her onto her back again. She frowned up at him, her hand making its way down to her clit almost of its own accord, and Theo caught her hand in his own and tutted.

‘No hands, sweetheart,’ he said, pushing it away and pulling her so her legs dangled over the edge of the bed. Theo settled on his knees on the floor between her thighs. ‘I’m going to take care of you. Now, spread your legs for me. Let me see you.’

Hermione did what he asked, opening her legs and exposing herself to him, arching uncontrollably when he placed his hands on her knees, pushing her open a little further.

‘You have the prettiest little cunt,’ he murmured before dropping his mouth onto her and piercing her with his tongue. Hermione moaned and wrapped her hands in his soft hair, curling her fingers as his tongue dragged up to her clit. He teased her for a short while and then pulled up and kissed her stomach. Hermione looked down at him in frustration and found him watching her with those dark blue eyes glittering.

‘I’m going to make you come under my tongue,’ he told her, holding her thighs as she squirmed. ‘And then I’m going to fuck your mouth and come down your throat.’

And with that he buried his face between her thighs again. Hermione whimpered as his talented tongue teased her, tasting her and licking steadily at her clit. He shuffled closer and pushed her thighs even further apart, making her leg muscles ache, and then gently sucked on her clit until her hands clenched in his hair and she moaned his name as she came on his tongue. When she had ridden out her orgasm he sat back on his heels, licking his lips and looking at her intensely with his dark eyes, his pupils so blown with lust there was nearly no blue showing.

‘Let’s spin you around, darling,’ he said, his voice low, and Hermione let her body be shifted around so her head was dangling off the mattress instead of her legs. Theo was standing before her, his hand on his cock, stroking himself gently as he looked at her.

‘I want you to suck my dick like a good girl,’ he said as he guided it to her mouth.

She nodded eagerly, opening her mouth for him, closing her lips around him as he groaned above her. She let her head hang further back so he could slide deeper into her throat, breathing slowly and deeply through her nose to stop her gag reflex from kicking in. She used her tongue to tease him, moving as best she could around him until he took pity on her and gently held her by her jaw and started to fuck her mouth.

‘Fuck, Hermione,’ Theo managed as he thrust into her. ‘You feel so fucking good. Your mouth around my cock is one of my favourite things.’

She moaned and reached back to grab his thighs, wanting him to fuck her harder, wanting to feel him come down her throat.

‘Such a good girl for me,’ he murmured, speeding up. ‘I’m gonna come in you now; swallow it all for me, Hermione.’

With a grunt he stilled deep in her mouth, and she obediently swallowed the hot come that spilled down her throat.

‘Fuck me,’ Theo moaned as he gently pulled out. He helped her shuffle back onto the bed, climbing in beside her and pulling the covers over them as he cradled her in his arms.

‘I love you so much, Hermione,’ he murmured as he kissed her hair, his hands stroking down her back and her bum, pulling her in closer to him. ‘So, so much.’

Hermione sighed happily and felt her eyes closing sleepily as she basked in their joint post-orgasmic bliss.

‘I love you too, Theo,’ she mumbled. She was vaguely aware of him casting a few cleansing charms to clean them both up before she finally fell asleep against him.

‘SO, HOW WAS the triple date?’ Padma Patil asked with a sly smile as she placed a Butterbeer before Hermione the next day.

Hermione gave her best friend a warning glance. ‘It was hardly a date, Padma,’ she said, taking a small sip of her drink. It was quiet in the Leaky Cauldron today, and Hermione was grateful for the peace. ‘Theo even felt the need to warn me to be on my best behaviour beforehand.’

Padma laughed as she slid into the booth next to Hermione.

‘Still, isn’t it weird hanging out with your boyfriend’s ex? Especially when that ex is Draco Malfoy?’

Hermione shrugged, avoiding the question. It wasn’t like Theo had ever hidden the fact that he and Draco had been a _thing_ during eighth year. She knew they had history, but it didn’t stop their being friends now.

‘Is he bi, do you know?’ Padma was still speaking. ‘He did date Pansy for a while back at Hogwarts. He’s not bad looking… If you ever want to set him up with me, I give you my blessing!’

Hermione rolled her eyes. ‘Padma, come on. I thought you were happily dating that guy from work?’

Padma launched into her latest story of dating one of her co-workers. Padma was a Healer at St Mungo’s, and she’d been seeing Sebastian, a Beauxbatons-educated Healer, for a few weeks now. Hermione had yet to meet him, but Padma was full of stories about them working together. The punchline of this one seemed to be something to do with getting caught in an on-call room, and while Padma was speaking Hermione let her thoughts drift back to Draco. 

What had he meant by his comment in the pub?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione wasn’t sure exactly when she and Draco Malfoy had become friends, but she had to reluctantly admit to herself that she was glad it had happened. 
> 
> With him here between her and Theo, she thought as her eyes closed against her best attempt to stay awake, everything felt right. 
> 
> The last thought she had before she drifted off was that she absolutely definitely wouldn’t fall asleep against Draco...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who commented on chapter one! I'm glad you enjoyed and I hope you like this one just as much...
> 
> Huge thanks as always to Amalia and Grace for the alphabet <3
> 
> Remember to follow me on [Tumblr](https://aneiria-writes.tumblr.com/) for updates, drabbles and announcements!

THE FOLLOWING WEEK, Hermione and Theo met up with Draco again, this time in Hogsmeade. Theo and Hermione Apparated into the centre of the village, and as they walked towards the Three Broomsticks, Hermione shivered slightly and regretted not wearing something a little warmer than the jeans and dark blue, silk shirt she had on. It was always a bit chillier up in Scotland than down in London. Theo glanced over at her and obviously noticed, casting a small warming charm on her that took the chill away. She gave him a grateful smile. 

‘I always love coming back here,’ Theo said with a wistful sigh, taking Hermione’s hand in his own as he looked around Hogsmeade in delight. ‘Can we please go to Honeydukes before we leave?’ 

‘As long as you get me some Sour Apple Bites,’ came a familiar voice from their left, and sure enough Draco appeared by their side. Theo punched him lightly on the arm in greeting, and Hermione smiled at him. 

‘Draco,’ she said pleasantly, remembering her promise to be nice. ‘Good to see you again.’ 

‘And you, Granger. Come on, let’s get you out of the Scottish wind.’ 

_Was that a hint of teasing in Draco’s voice?_ wondered Hermione as he held open the door to the Three Broomsticks for her. She hid a smirk as she walked past and into the pub, looking behind her just as Theo walked by Draco as well. She didn’t miss the lazy, intimate smile Draco threw Theo, or the way Theo’s shoulder brushed Draco’s as he passed. Theo caught her eye and gave her that smile that melted her heart, grabbing hold of her hand again as they went to get a table and Draco bought them drinks at the bar. 

It was easier this time, at least. The drinks at the Leaky Cauldron had been the icebreaker between them all that Theo had been hoping, and this time the conversation flowed a little more comfortably.

At one point, Draco and Hermione ended up with their heads nearly touching as they bent over the table. Draco held his wand out as he magically sketched out a new theory on criminal psychology the DMLE was training Aurors in, while Hermione offered pointers and anecdotes from Muggle theory. When they got to the end and lifted their heads again, Theo had appeared with three more glasses of Butterbeer.

Hermione took one in surprise; she hadn’t even noticed Theo leave the table to go to the bar. As she took a sip, Theo handed another glass to Draco, and Draco took it from him in a measured move, his fingers brushing Theo’s as he did. Hermione’s eyes narrowed as she looked up at Theo, seeing an almost imperceptible blush rise on his cheeks at the contact. When she looked back, Draco was watching her with his careful silver gaze, something of a challenge in his eyes. Hermione shifted under his gaze and looked away, and the strange spell was broken. For a moment she wished Padma were here to talk to, and she hurriedly took a drink from her Butterbeer instead, ignoring Draco’s lingering glance on her.

THE THREE OF them meeting up became a regular thing. First it was just more of the pub at the weekend. Then it was the occasional lunch at the Ministry, or after-dinner cocktails to celebrate a tricky curse broken by Theo, an elusive bad guy hunted down by Draco, or a successful bill pushed through by Hermione. A couple of times they had been out with others, a dinner with Padma and her boyfriend Sebastian, another one with Harry after a particularly tough case had been cracked by him and Draco.

Tonight, the three of them had decided on a Muggle film night at Theo and Hermione’s flat. Draco was nestled between the two of them on the sofa, eating all the popcorn, as he and Theo voiced a surprising number of opinions on Muggle culture and fashion while watching _The Devil Wears Prada_.

Hermione hid her grin as she sipped on her wine and shifted in her seat. Her thigh accidentally brushed against Draco’s, but he didn’t move away from her. Instead he moved slightly himself, so his leg was pressed even more firmly against hers. Without looking he waved his hand, and the wine bottle levitated over to him. He grabbed it, and took Hermione’s almost-empty wine glass from her, refilling it before sending the bottle away again.

‘Thanks,’ she murmured into her glass. Draco half-turned and gave her a lazy smile. 

From Draco’s other side, Theo threw his arm along the back of the sofa. Draco leaned back against it, his hair brushing against Theo’s arm. As the film played on the TV, Hermione gave a contented sigh and leaned into Draco, who gave her a surprised look but lifted his arm so she could rest more comfortably into him. Theo’s hand gently stroked her curls, and Hermione found herself struggling to keep her eyes open. 

She wasn’t sure exactly when she and Draco Malfoy had become friends, but she had to reluctantly admit to herself that she was glad it had happened. With him here between her and Theo, she thought as her eyes closed against her best attempt to stay awake, everything felt _right_. The last thought she had before she drifted off was that she absolutely definitely wouldn’t fall asleep against Draco.

HERMIONE WOKE UP the next morning feeling surprisingly breathless and _hot_. For a moment, her sleep-addled brain complained about being awake at all. From under the covers Theo’s hands spread her thighs further apart and he sank his mouth back onto her pussy. Hermione was wide awake in an instant.

‘Fuck, Theo,’ she moaned huskily as he sucked on her clit and lazily stroked her with his fingers. He hummed in response but clearly didn’t expect a reply as he slid two fingers into her, hooking them to stroke the spot that made her toes curl. He kept his tongue firmly on her clit as her fingers grabbed his hair and her legs tensed and she came with a loud cry of his name.

He crawled up along her body and out from the covers, his dark hair tousled and his lips curled in a lascivious smile.

‘Good morning,’ he whispered as he buried his cock in her cunt in one smooth thrust. Her eyes fluttered shut as he fucked her slowly, and he dropped featherlight kisses on her eyelids.

‘Eyes open while I fuck you, sweetheart,’ he murmured firmly, and Hermione’s eyes flew open again. Theo smiled at her, his eyes locked on hers. ‘You’re so beautiful when I’m deep in your cunt.’

‘Oh god, Theo,’ she whined as he buried himself again. Her hands grabbed at his ass, pulling him in closer. ‘Harder, please.’

‘You can beg better than that,’ he smirked, slowing down even more. She whimpered and wrapped her legs around his hips, trying to pull him in further. Theo stopped his movements completely, holding himself still inside her. His eyes were dark with lust and his lips swollen from eating her out. ‘Tell me what you want, Hermione.’

Hermione squirmed below him, but he had her pinned in place. She reached up and licked a path up his chest, her teeth dragging on one of his nipples, making him hiss. She kissed his neck, letting her tongue trail over his ear.

‘Please, Theo,’ she whispered. He breathed heavily against her neck. ‘Please fuck me hard. I want you deep in me. I want you so deep I can’t think straight.’ Theo smiled and pulled out almost all the way before slamming back in to her, making her groan. ‘Yes, Theo, gods, _please_ , don’t stop -’ 

With a growl Theo dropped his mouth to hers, kissing her hungrily as he plunged into her over and over. He drew away slightly, wrapping one of his hands lightly around her throat. Hermione arched into him, deliciously stretched and locked in place by his dick and his hand.

‘Let me hear you, sweetheart,’ Theo said, squeezing gently. She moaned loudly as he drove into her, calling his name in pleasure as he sat back on his heels and grabbed her thighs and fucked her even harder. He started to tense, and Hermione threw her hands above her head in abandon.

‘Fuck, come in me, Theo,’ she cried. ‘Fill me, please.’

He grunted as he came, his hands at her hips sure to leave bruises. He collapsed on top of her, his forehead damp with sweat.

‘Merlin, I love you, Hermione,’ he breathed against her as she gathered him in her arms and kissed his hair.

‘I love you too, darling,’ she said, feeling his come drip out of her as his dick started to soften. ‘Shall we get some breakfast?’ she suggested, pushing him none-too-lightly off her. She went to reach for her wand to clean herself up when Theo’s hand wrapped around her wrist, pulling her back.

‘Not this morning,’ he said, kissing her hand instead. ‘I want you to sit at breakfast with my come dripping out of your sweet pussy.’ He summoned her a pair of knickers at least, sliding them up first one leg and then the other, before summoning her green silk kimono. She took it from him with a smile and wrapped it around herself, tying the sash and getting out of bed. 

She loved the feel of the cool silk against her bare skin, even if the green was a little too Slytherin for her liking. It had been a Christmas gift from Theo, after all. Theo pulled on a pair of grey joggers and a white t-shirt that stretched just enough across his tight chest muscles and set off his tanned skin nicely.

‘Looking good, Nott,’ Hermione said with a smile, and he caught her around the waist and pulled her in for a kiss.

‘We could come straight back to bed after breakfast,’ Theo suggested, his voice deep and tempting, nuzzling into her neck. She laughed and pushed him away.

‘As long as we get to eat first,’ she said. ‘I need to at least have a cup of tea before you fuck me again.’

She left their bedroom, Theo trailing behind, but was brought up short when she walked into their kitchen. There at the cooker, wearing only a pair of Theo’s pyjama bottoms and a smirk, making scrambled eggs, was Draco Malfoy.

‘Found the eggs okay then, Draco?’ Theo asked lightly as he walked past Hermione to stand next to Draco and peer into the pan. There was already a stack of toast next to the cooker and the kettle was boiling in the corner. Hermione threw Theo a dark scowl. He widened his eyes in false innocence and shrugged nonchalantly.

‘It was too late to send him home once we got you to bed last night,’ Theo said with a smile as he pulled down the teapot and threw a handful of teabags into it. Draco turned from the stove and gave her a lazy smile that made her stomach curl. She was suddenly very aware of being naked under her robe. Theo’s come was still dripping out of her, her hair was wild and unruly and quite clearly _fucked_ , and her nipples were very blatantly hard beneath the green silk of her kimono. She crossed her arms over her chest. Theo had planned all of this, the sneaky bastard.

‘Sounds like you worked up an appetite this morning, Granger,’ Draco said with his signature smirk. Hermione’s mouth fell open, and she felt her cheeks flush with even more embarrassment. Theo was avoiding her glare.

‘ _Theo_ ,’ she hissed, absolutely mortified.

Theo shrugged again, his gaze sliding over to Draco as if to check for his reaction. ‘Guess I forgot the _Silencio_ ,’ Theo said, a bit too apologetically to be sincere. Hermione glowered at him, but Draco looked up and settled his eyes on Theo.

‘Not for the first time,’ he said with a knowing smile. Theo was the one who blushed then. Undeterred, Draco gave the eggs a last stir and pulled the pan off the hob, transferring the eggs to a bowl and levitating everything over to the kitchen table.

Hermione sat down angrily and let Theo pour her a cup of tea. He knew full well that Draco was here and could hear everything when he’d fucked her and told her he wanted to hear her earlier. Theo finally braved a look at her face when he placed the cup in front of her. His big, blue eyes silently begged her forgiveness.

Hermione shook her head slightly and bit her lip to stop herself from smiling, but Theo knew her tell and kissed her temple in triumph as he settled in next to her. Hermione looked up to catch Draco watching them affectionately as he dished up scrambled eggs on toast for all three of them.

Draco left soon after breakfast, and Theo disappeared upstairs for a shower while Hermione tidied up the kitchen. She had walked Draco to the Floo earlier, and he had kissed her cheek before leaving, his fingers lingering on her elbow as he pulled away.

‘That colour looks great on you,’ he murmured with an appreciative glance at the kimono hugging her body. Then with a smile, he had disappeared through the fireplace.

Hermione heard Theo make his way from the bedroom to the living room as she waved her wand and put away the last of the now-clean dishes. Her thoughts whirring through her brain, Hermione walked out of the kitchen.

‘Theo?’ she said as she wandered into the living room. Theo was lying sprawled on the sofa, a book open in his hand. He looked up at her as she sat in the armchair next to the fireplace. ‘I wanted to talk to you.’

He put the book face-down on the arm of the sofa, pulling himself up so he was facing her properly.

‘What’s up, love?’ he asked, a small frown between his eyes.

‘You and Draco…’ she started cautiously. Theo’s frown deepened, and he sat up straighter. ‘I mean, when you were back at Hogwarts. When you were together…’

Theo’s eyes widened.

‘That was a long time ago, Hermione,’ he rushed to reassure her. ‘And we weren’t really together, it was nothing serious…’

Hermione smiled, reaching over and taking his hand in hers.

‘It’s okay, Theo. I’m not angry or worried. I just – look, I’ve seen the way you two look at each other. I just wanted to say, it’s not a problem if you still have feelings for him.’

Theo was looking more confused than ever, and Hermione got up from the chair and sat next to him on the sofa, kissing him on the cheek before carrying on.

‘It’s possible to love more than one person, Theo. I’d never want to think you were sacrificing something to be with me. I just wanted you to know, in case you ever want to talk about it.’

‘Hermione,’ Theo began, squeezing her hand in his own. ‘I love you. I’m happy with you, so happy. I don’t need anything – anyone – else.’

Hermione smiled again. ‘Well, if you ever change your mind, we can talk about it, okay?’ she said, dropping another kiss on his cheek before standing up from the sofa and handing Theo his book back.

‘I’m going to shower,’ she said easily, and Theo nodded. He watched her head out of the living room, a thoughtful expression on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione shuffled in Theo's arms so she was facing him. His blue eyes were serious, his dark hair dishevelled. She reached up and ran her fingers through the soft strands.
> 
> ‘Are you finally ready to admit that you look at Draco the same way he looks at you?’
> 
> ‘Well, that’s the thing, Hermione,’ Theo said seriously, capturing her hands in his and pulling them down between them. ‘I think Draco looks at you that way too.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and comments so far! Hope you enjoy this chapter <3

IT WAS THE next weekend before they brought up the conversation again. They’d been for drinks with Draco on Friday evening after work, and once they got home for the evening and lay in bed together, Theo curled himself around Hermione, kissing the back of her neck and wrapping his arms around her. She pushed herself back into him and pulled his arms tighter around her. He nuzzled her neck.

‘I’ve been thinking,’ Theo said, his lips against her skin. ‘About Draco.’

‘And what exactly have you been thinking about him?’ Hermione asked, rocking her hips against him and making him groan.

‘Careful, love,’ Theo stroked the skin at her side, his fingers trailing down towards her belly button. ‘I could be easily convinced to take you again tonight.’

She bit her lip as she smiled and then shuffled in his arms so she was facing him. His blue eyes were serious, his dark hair dishevelled. She reached up and ran her fingers through the soft strands.

‘Are you finally ready to admit that you look at him the same way he looks at you?’

‘Well, that’s the thing, Hermione,’ Theo said seriously, capturing her hands in his and pulling them down between them. ‘I think Draco looks at you that way too.’

HERMIONE CHOPPED UP the carrots with more force than she’d intended. One chunk flew off the chopping board with a squeal, and Hermione put the knife down, brushing her wild hair out of her face with her forearm. Her hair always got more unmanageable the more stressed out she was feeling, and right now it resembled a hippogriff’s nest. A very stressed out hippogriff’s nest.

In truth, she couldn’t take her mind off of what Theo had said to her last night. He’d never hidden his past relationship with Draco, and she’d known well before dating Theo that being with him would eventually mean settling her differences with her old school enemy. But to even entertain the idea of _her_ having a relationship with Draco?

Theo might be Draco’s best friend, might even be secretly in love with him, but he was wrong about this. Maybe one day Hermione and Draco could be close friends, but there was no way Draco would ever see her as anything more than that. She’d _punched_ him in third year, for Merlin’s sake! No, Draco Malfoy would always see her as a swotty, muggle-born know-it-all.

Hermione picked up the knife again, this time furiously dead-heading some broccoli. Besides, this was all irrelevant anyway. Even if by some miracle Theo was _right_ about Draco, that didn’t mean Hermione was interested in the slightest. She _definitely_ wasn’t interested in Malfoy, with his pointy chin and his smirking face and his beautiful eyes and his elegant fingers and his sharp mind and…

_Oh fuck._

She threw down the knife again, a small huff of frustration escaping her.

‘Something on your mind, sweetheart?’ Theo’s voice came from the kitchen doorway. Hermione turned to face him. His expression was one of concern, and he crossed the kitchen quickly to take her in his arms. ‘Is this about Draco? Look, if you’ve changed your mind, I meant it when I said I was happy with you. I don’t need anyone else—’

Hermione interrupted him before he could carry on.

‘No, no it’s not that. I mean, it _is_ about Draco, but not that.’

Theo placed a quick stasis charm on the prepped food and tugged Hermione away.

‘Come on,’ he said. His tone was the commanding one he usually saved for the bedroom, and Hermione couldn’t help the small smile that crept onto her face when she heard it. It was the tone he used when he was prepared tp do anything to make her happy.

They reached the living room, and he sat her down on the sofa, settling himself next to her and keeping her hand in his.

‘Look, Hermione,’ Theo began, his eyes pained. ‘I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable when I said what I said last night. I don’t know why I thought…’ he trailed off as she looked away, mortified to feel hot tears prickling behind her eyelids.

As she blinked furiously to clear the tears, one escaped, trickling down her cheek. Theo gently gripped her chin in his hand, forcing her to look at him. He brushed away the stray tear with his thumb.

‘Oh,’ he said, understanding dawning on his face. ‘You _do_ like him, don’t you?’

She sniffed and looked down.

‘It doesn’t matter how I feel, Theo,’ she said quietly, and he dropped his hold on her face. ‘Draco doesn’t like me that way. I think – I mean, I consider him a friend now. But it’s not the same for him. He only tolerates me to be around you.’

Theo said nothing, just watched her very closely, a thoughtful expression on his face. Just as she was starting to feel uncomfortable at the attention, Theo sighed loudly, and his whole body relaxed.

‘Hermione. I have known Draco for more than half of my life. I lost my virginity to that man. I know him, and I know when he wants something. Draco wants you, sweetheart. And if you want him too, it’s going to happen.’

Hermione sat silently, slightly in shock from Theo’s certainty. He smiled wickedly and shuffled closer to her, lifting her chin with a finger and letting his lips brush over her ear.

‘Would you like Draco to fuck you, sweetheart?’ he whispered.

Hermione pressed her thighs together, not trusting herself to speak, and nodded. Theo kissed the side of her neck, nibbling on her earlobe and then dragging his teeth along her skin.

‘Tell you what,’ he said mildly. ‘Why don’t we invite Draco round for dinner next weekend. We’ll dress up, get some nice wine in, I’ll cook. Then maybe the three of us can talk?’

‘Gods, Theo,’ Hermione groaned, and he grinned at her as he pulled away.

‘That’s a “yes.” I’ll owl Draco now, shall I?’

DRACO RESPONDED WITHIN the hour, accepting their invite for dinner next weekend. He also added a snarky note on the end telling Hermione not to worry and that Draco would bring the wine instead of leaving the choice in Theo’s ‘incapable’ (Draco’s word, not hers) hands.

Hermione and Theo ate, and soon after, he lifted her bodily from the sofa where she was reading a book and carried her through to their bedroom, dropping her unceremoniously on the bed. He covered her body with his, leaning down to kiss her, but she laughed against his lips when she felt how stiff he already was against her thigh.

‘Whatever could you have been thinking about to get you so excited?’ Hermione teased, reaching down to stroke him through his jeans.

‘You know full well, you little witch,’ he groaned, pushing himself against her hand. ‘I can’t stop thinking about it.’

Theo started unbuttoning Hermione’s shirt, kissing the bare skin between each button, until he’d undone it completely and pushed it back from her body. His hands trailed along her stomach and then over the lace of her bra.

‘What do you think about?’ she asked quietly, a curl of apprehension blossoming in her belly. It was one thing to accept that her boyfriend was still in love with his ex, but another thing entirely to hear about what he fantasized about him. Theo leaned down and kissed her nipple through the lace.

‘I want you both at the same time,’ Theo admitted, his voice low and husky. He reached behind her and deftly unclasped her bra with nimble fingers. ‘I know it’s not what we’ve talked about, but… fuck, Hermione,’ he breathed, his fingers running over her hardening nipples. ‘I can’t stop – just the thought of Draco fucking you, of you sucking me off, of the three of us in bed together…’

He ground against her again, taking one of her nipples in his mouth and suckling at her until she whimpered and arched against him.

‘Theo, he might say “no,”’ Hermione warned. It felt dangerous, talking about this like it was a sure thing. ‘You can’t get your hopes up, okay?’

Theo ignored her. His hand slid up one bare thigh under her skirt, his fingers hooking around her underwear and pulling it aside. Hermione’s breath hitched as he traced her entrance with one teasing finger. He pulled his head away from her breast and moved up her body, nuzzling her ear.

‘You’re very wet, Hermione,’ he purred. ‘Is it because you’re thinking about me and Draco taking you at the same time?’ He punctuated his sentence by sliding one finger into her cunt.

‘Stop it, Theo,’ she protested weakly, but she couldn’t help her hands’ reaching out to him, stroking his hair, and pulling his face into her neck. ‘We shouldn’t talk about him – not without him knowing. It’s not fair…’

‘Trust me, Hermione, if Draco knew you were getting this horny thinking about him, he’d be delighted.’

Theo pulled his fingers and his face away from her, his eyes dark. He put his finger in his mouth, sucking the taste of her off of him. He pulled it out again with a small pop.

‘Fuck it, I can’t wait any longer for this,’ he said, undoing his belt and his buttons and pushing his trousers down his thighs. His cock sprung free, rock hard. He shoved her skirt up higher and guided his dick to her cunt, holding her open as he pushed himself into her.

‘Hands above your head, love,’ he commanded, and Hermione did as she was told, flinging her hands back onto the pillow above her head. With a twirl of his hand, Theo cast a wandless _Incarcerous_ to hold them in place. 

‘Comfortable?’ he checked in, and Hermione nodded. He smiled down at her, and lowered his hands to grip her hips in place as he started to fuck her. 

‘You know,’ Theo said in a dark and sultry voice. ‘Draco is just as dominant in bed as I am. You really think you could cope with two of us telling you what to do?’

_Oh, gods_. Hermione whimpered and spread her legs further, allowing Theo to slide even deeper into her.

‘Hmm,’ he murmured as he closed his eyes at the sensation. ‘On second thought, I think having two sexy men dominate you will have you dripping even more than usual.’

‘Fuck, Theo, stop it,’ Hermione panted as he rolled his hips into her. He grinned wickedly.

‘Stop making you clench so deliciously around my cock? I think not, love.’

He reached down to where they were joined, sliding a finger into her cunt alongside his dick. Hermione whimpered at the stretch, but Theo pulled out again, moving to circle her clit with his finger.

‘Don’t you come until I say so, darling,’ he said with a smile as she helplessly arched her back. She could feel herself wind tighter and tighter with each thrust into her, with each touch of her clit. She breathed in deeply, drowning in the delicious, warm scent of Theo, closing her eyes and letting her head fall back. Theo fell on her neck, kissing the hollow between her collarbone.

‘Theo,’ she moaned as he trailed his lips up her neck. Her hips rocked against him, causing him to hiss near her ear.

‘Hermione?’ he replied, his voice hoarse, his fingers still working her hard. She knew she wasn’t going to last much longer, but she knew Theo just as well. She recognised the catch that he got in his breath just before he came. She knew the feel of his thrusts when he was staying slow and steady to try and hold on a bit longer. She also knew that hearing her beg would probably be the thing to tip him over the edge.

‘Please let me come, Theo,’ she said, pulling against the _Incarcerous_. ‘Let me come around your cock.’

‘Fuck, Hermione,’ he groaned, thrusting hard inside her. ‘Come for me now, sweetheart. Let me feel you.’

His fingers pressed harder against her clit, and his dick filled her again. Everything tensed and then shattered within her. She sobbed against him, crying out as her orgasm rippled through her, and he swore under his breath and buried himself deep inside her, grabbing her hips and locking himself into her as he came too.

A moment later, Theo waved his hand, still breathing heavily, and the _Incarcerous_ around her wrists disappeared. Hands freed, she pulled him closer to her as they lay silently recovering. Theo took her wrists in his hands, kissing the insides where the bindings had been, and then rubbing them gently. She let herself stroke his hair. Theo’s hair was thick and dark and soft and was one of her favourite things about him. She could lie there for hours with him in her arms, just stroking his hair and enjoying being with him.

‘What do you fancy doing the rest of the day?’ Theo asked eventually.

Hermione smiled to herself and ran her hands over his muscled back.

‘We could just stay in bed,’ she started to suggest, and Theo had already pinned her down again, kissing her deeply, before she finished her sentence.

‘Why, Hermione Granger,’ he said when he pulled away, a twinkle in his eye. ‘I do believe that might be the best idea your brilliant mind has ever thought up.’

THE NEXT DAY, Hermione and Padma were having one of their regular catch-ups at the Leaky Cauldron. Padma smiled at Hermione as she placed two Butterbeers down on the table.

‘So, how are things going with those two sexy boyfriends of yours?’

Hermione sputtered on the mouthful of Butterbeer she’d just taken.

‘Padma!’ she protested, hitting the other girl lightly on the arm as she laughed. ‘Come on, don’t joke around.’

Padma was watching her shrewdly, her dark eyes thoughtful. ‘You like him, though, don’t you?’ she said, as Hermione tried to avoid her gaze. ‘Draco, I mean.’ Padma leaned back in her chair, not put off by Hermione’s lack of engagement. ‘I’ve seen the two of you together these last few months. Some definite flirting going on.’

‘Padma…’

‘Gods, you’re not having second thoughts about Theo, are you?’ Padma’s eyes lit up in alarm now, and she leaned forward on the table, reaching over to rub Hermione’s hand in a comforting manner.

Hermione smiled weakly. ‘No, no, of course not.’ She knew Padma and Theo had always gotten on well, ever since Hermione had started dating him. ‘I love Theo, that’s never going to change.’

Padma still had a slight frown marring her forehead. ‘But there is something, isn’t there? Something you’re not telling me.’

Hermione buried her face in her hands. This is what she got for being best friends with a Ravenclaw.

‘Look, can we leave this for now?’ Hermione pleaded, looking back up. ‘Maybe next week we can talk about it…’ Hermione trailed off. This time next week, who knew what – if anything – would have changed. She felt a flutter of nervousness as she thought about it and quickly changed the subject. ‘You said you had a gory story about something that happened at work last night?’

Padma was successfully distracted and launched into an anecdote about the night shift in St Mungo’s Accident and Emergency Department as Hermione sipped on her Butterbeer, trying not to imagine what she might be doing with a naked Draco Malfoy in her bed the following weekend.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione sat at the table with her wine and the Daily Prophet. She was deep into an article on new conservation efforts for the endangered golden snidget when she heard the whoosh of the Floo from the hallway.
> 
> ‘Hello?’ Draco’s voice called out. 
> 
> By the time Hermione had jumped to her feet and moved across the kitchen, Draco had already shown himself in. He smiled at her as he walked through the doorway, wearing a shirt with no tie and a dark jacket. 
> 
> He placed the wine crate he was carrying on the countertop and leaned in to brush her cheek for a kiss, his fingers gently trailing on her hip as he did.
> 
> ‘You look lovely,’ he said, pulling away slowly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *throws chapter into the internet and runs away*
> 
> Huge thanks as always to my wonderful alpha Amalia and beta Grace 💖

IT HAD QUITE possibly been the longest week of Hermione’s life. Work at the Ministry dragged, made worse by the lunch with Draco when she bumped into him in the cafeteria midweek. She knew she’d been jumpy and fidgety, not able to look him in the eye as they ate together. Draco didn’t mention anything, at least, and Hermione had spent the next two lunchtimes hiding away in her office so she wouldn’t bump into him again.

By the time Friday evening rolled around, she had half a mind to fake an illness and call the whole thing off. When she stepped through the Floo into their flat at the end of the day, Theo was waiting for her and bundled her up in his arms.

‘It’s just dinner, Hermione,’ he said, brushing his hand through her hair. ‘We can leave it at just dinner if you want, okay?’ She nodded into his chest, and he released her. ‘Why don’t you go and have a relaxing bath and get ready while I prep the food?’ he asked, pushing her towards their room with a gentle slap on the ass. She threw him a fake scowl over her shoulder, and he blew her an exaggerated kiss.

The bath was a good idea. Hermione filled their tub with the expensive jasmine-scented bath oil Theo had bought her a month ago when he’d been in Paris to help the _Ministère des Affaires Magiques de la France_ with a tricky curse they’d been unable to break themselves. She breathed in the delicate scent, feeling her nerves instantly calm, and climbed into the bath as soon as the water was deep enough.

Theo was right, she thought as she soaked in the hot water. They could always change their minds. Draco was just coming round for dinner; the three of them had eaten dinner together countless times by now. She closed her eyes and held her breath as she ducked under the water completely.

It wasn’t what she wanted though. She wanted Theo and herself to talk to Draco. She just wasn’t sure her heart could survive if Draco said he didn’t feel the same about her.

Not wanting to dwell on the thought of rejection anymore, Hermione resurfaced and shook her head. Just because she’d left Hogwarts several years ago didn’t mean she was no longer a Gryffindor, after all. Hermione Granger was brave, in affairs of the heart as well as the mind.

Now, if only she could convince the billywigs fluttering in her stomach of that fact.

AFTER SHE BATHED and washed and dried her hair, Hermione stood in front of her wardrobe wrapped in a fluffy blue towel. The lingerie drawer was open before her, and she stared into it, her mind racing. Her fingers trailed over the rainbow of silks and laces within.

Theo loved it when he knew she was wearing sexy underwear under her sensible Ministry work attire, and she was more than happy to indulge him on a daily basis. She didn’t want to try too hard tonight, just in case she was tempting fate, but at the same time she certainly didn’t want to underdress for the occasion. And regardless of what happened with Draco, Theo – the man she loved, the man she adored – would still be enjoying whatever she chose to wear.

Her fingers lingered on one of Theo’s favourite sets, which was the same dark green silk of the kimono that Draco had admired at breakfast the other week. With a satisfied smile, she scooped them out of the drawer and let the towel drop from her body.

HERMIONE WAS STILL smiling when she walked into the kitchen, and Theo cast an appreciative glance up and down her body as he passed her a glass of wine. She’d chosen a royal purple wrap dress that emphasised her cleavage and her waist.

‘You look so beautiful,’ Theo murmured, leaning in to kiss her and let his fingers skim her side. ‘I love that dress on you.’ Of course he did. It had a very handy tie fastening at the waist that gave him almost instant access to her body. ‘Do you mind if I leave you to it for half an hour? I need to have a quick shower and get changed before Draco gets here.’

With that Theo disappeared into their bedroom. Hermione wandered over to the cooker to check the food, but it just needed to simmer for a little longer. She sat at the table with her wine and the _Daily Prophet_. She was deep into an article on new conservation efforts for the endangered golden snidget when she heard the whoosh of the Floo from the hallway.

‘Hello?’ Draco’s voice called out. By the time Hermione had jumped to her feet and moved across the kitchen, Draco had already shown himself in. He smiled at her as he walked through the doorway, wearing a shirt with no tie and a dark jacket. He placed the wine crate he was carrying on the countertop and leaned in to brush her cheek for a kiss, his fingers gently trailing on her hip as he did.

‘You look lovely,’ he said, pulling away slowly. He caught sight of the half-full wineglass on the table next to the discarded newspaper and tutted lightly.

‘Is that something Theo chose?’ he chastised her, picking it up and tossing it down the sink without waiting for an answer.

‘Hey!’ she protested, although Draco had already pulled out a bottle of red from the crate he’d brought with him. With a casual flick of his wand the cork popped from the neck. Reaching for the bottle, Draco poured her a new glass and handed it to her.

‘Trust me, Granger,’ he smirked. ‘I’m sure you’ll find this one more to your taste.’

She rolled her eyes and took it from him, ignoring his grin as she took a sip.

‘Oh my goodness,’ she said, taking another sip. It was delicious and smoky and infinitely better than the wine Theo had poured her. Draco arched an eyebrow at her, his arms crossed, as if daring her to admit his was better.

Theo chose that moment to walk into the kitchen, looking exceptionally handsome with his dark hair styled and the light blue of his shirt bringing out the dark blue of his eyes. He groaned when he saw the open wine bottle and the glass in her hand.

‘Honestly, Draco,’ he said with a laugh as he leaned in to brush a welcome kiss on Draco’s cheek. Hermione noticed Draco lean in to the contact. ‘Could you possibly have not made me look bad within the first five minutes of turning up.’

‘Wine was just never your forte, Theo,’ Draco teased, finding two more glasses from their cupboards and pouring them both a glass as well.

‘Yes, well, we can’t all have family vineyards, can we?’ Theo retorted, and Hermione almost choked on her wine.

‘Wait, wait,’ she said, turning to look at Draco. ‘You have your own _vineyard_?’

‘The Malfoys have their own vineyard,’ he corrected. ‘In France. I’ll take you for a visit sometime if you like.’

The thought of visiting Draco’s family estate in the French countryside released a flood of images in Hermione’s head: of walking hand in hand among the vines, sharing wine under a twilight sky, kissing under a full moon. She shook herself, trying to refocus, and Theo gave her a pointed look before turning to check on the food.

‘How’s it looking?’ Hermione asked, grateful for the distraction.

‘We’re pretty much ready, can you set the table?’

DINNER WAS DELICIOUS, thanks to both Theo’s excellent cooking and Draco’s excellent taste in wine. By the time they’d finished, they’d polished off two bottles of red and had moved onto dessert and then the good Firewhisky Theo kept stocked.

Theo leaned back in his chair, waving his wand lazily so that the plates levitated off the table and started to wash themselves up. He put down his wand and stretched his arms above his head. Hermione let her eyes linger over him as his shirt pulled taut over his chest. Hermione caught Theo’s gaze sliding from her to Draco, and she realised Draco was gazing openly back at Theo.

The billywigs in her stomach came back with a vengeance.

‘Shall we move to the living room?’ Theo suggested lightly, and a moment later he was by her side, taking her hand in his.

She let him lead her to the living room, Draco trailing behind with the Firewhisky bottle and glasses in his hands. Theo nuzzled her hair as they walked.

‘We don’t have to,’ he murmured. She took a deep breath.

‘I want to,’ she replied, and he nodded against her hair.

Draco collapsed onto the sofa, leaning against one of the armrests, taking a sip of his Firewhisky, and looking up at the pair of them with interest.

‘There is clearly something the two of you would like to discuss,’ he said mildly, tipping his glass so the amber liquid swirled within. ‘Do you want to get it over and done with?’

Theo laughed shortly and went to join Draco on the sofa, pushing him along so Draco moved to the middle. Hermione approached cautiously, sitting on Draco’s other side.

Draco watched her carefully as she gingerly settled into place. He smiled kindly and nudged her with his shoulder.

‘It’s okay, Granger, I promise I won’t bite.’

Hermione felt a rush of heat to her cheeks, not helped at all by Theo’s snort of amusement from the other side of the sofa.

‘Does someone want to fill me in on what’s going on?’ Draco asked, not hiding his bemusement.

He looked over to Theo, who was clearly waiting for Hermione to take the lead. Draco turned back to her, and she avoided his eyes, picking instead at an imaginary thread on the arm of the sofa.

‘Granger? You’re starting to worry me,’ Draco said softly, waving his glass of Firewhisky away and reaching for Hermione’s hand instead. She jumped slightly when his fingers brushed her skin, snapping her eyes up to his. His gaze was concerned, his brow knitted. 

Hermione’s heart fluttered uncomfortably. This was all going wrong; the last thing she wanted was for him to be worried. She tried to frame a coherent sentence, but when she spoke, the words that jumped out were a bit more blunt than she had planned.

‘Theo still fancies you,’ she blurted out. Draco’s hand stilled on hers, and he slowly broke away from her gaze to look at Theo. Theo was watching them both with a look of amusement on his face.

‘Granger -’ Draco started, alarm clear in his voice, but Theo interrupted him.

‘What Hermione is eloquently trying to say is, we _both_ like you, Draco.’

There was silence in the room, Draco frozen with his hand still on Hermione’s, his eyes still on Theo’s. Hermione shifted uncertainly.

‘You both… like me?’ Draco finally repeated, his voice quiet. ‘What… in what way?’

Theo laughed softly, reaching his hand up to Draco’s cheek.

‘You know in what way, Draco,’ Theo said, letting his fingers curl around the back of his neck. Draco slowly reached up and put his hand over Theo’s.

‘Theo…’ Draco’s voice had a hint of desperation in it.

Hermione couldn’t see Draco’s face, but she could see Theo’s. He smiled at Draco, and leaned forward to gently kiss him on the lips before pulling away again.

‘We mean it, Draco,’ he said, his blue eyes intense. ‘Look at Hermione.’

Theo dropped his hand from Draco’s face and nodded towards her. Slowly, very slowly, Draco turned away from Theo. 

Hermione held her breath, ready for the kind words he would choose, the gentle way he would turn her down. She tried to harden her heart in preparation but realised she didn’t know how. So, vulnerable, she held her breath and waited for the inevitable.

Draco’s silver eyes were guarded.

‘Hermione?’

She shrugged slightly, unable to break her gaze from his beautiful eyes.

‘Draco, it’s fine if you’re only interested in Theo, you don’t have to - ’

Hermione didn’t get to finish her sentence, as Draco grasped her face in his hands and kissed her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘I don’t mean to be over-eager or anything,’ Theo murmured, letting his lips brush against the shell of Draco’s ear. One of his hands snaked from Draco’s side to reach for Hermione. ‘But maybe we should just move straight to the bedroom?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, the update most of you have been waiting impatiently for! 
> 
> NGL this entire chapter is all smut, so enjoy ;)
> 
> Thanks as always to Grace and Amalia for the alpha / beta <3

Draco Malfoy was kissing her. _Her_. Hermione Granger. 

For the first few, brief moments, she froze against his lips, mind overwhelmed with the reality of the situation. Then she opened herself up to him, her hands finding his chest, clutching his shirt into her fists, letting him taste her, claim her, as Theo watched. She could taste the Firewhisky on Draco’s tongue, smell the subtle hints of woodsmoke in his cologne mingled with the familiar oakmoss of Theo’s.

When Draco eventually pulled back, staying close enough that their lips still brushed, his fingers tightened around her face, and he sighed contentedly against her mouth. Pulling back a bit further, Hermione met Theo’s eyes over Draco’s shoulder, and realised that, while Draco had been kissing her, Theo had moved closer, running his hands down over Draco’s side and brushing kisses on the back of his neck. Theo’s eyes were warm and darkened with arousal.

‘I don’t mean to be over-eager or anything,’ Theo murmured, letting his lips brush against the shell of Draco’s ear. One of his hands snaked from Draco’s side to reach for Hermione. ‘But maybe we should just move straight to the bedroom?’

Draco laughed and leaned back into Theo’s embrace, his eyes locked on Hermione.

‘On one condition,’ Draco said, and Hermione felt herself melt under his gaze.

‘Anything,’ she said instantly, her voice coming out breathier than she’d planned following their passionate kiss. Draco raised an eyebrow slightly at her response, his eyes glinting wickedly for a moment as if he were filing away something interesting for later, before softening again.

‘Sober-up potions for all three of us. We’ve had a lot of wine; I want to know that everyone is comfortable with this.’

Theo nodded in agreement, still clasping Hermione’s hand while stroking the other along Draco’s waist.

‘Good idea. We have some in the kitchen. Hermione, sweetheart, why don’t you show Draco to the bedroom while I get them?’

Hermione reluctantly let Theo pull his hand away from hers and extricate himself from Draco, jumping up from the sofa and heading to the kitchen. Draco smiled at her, reaching out to brush a loose curl back behind her ear, and leaned in to kiss her again. His mouth opened against hers, tasting her hungrily, his hands tangling in her hair, his body pushing against hers. She broke away after a minute, his kiss leaving her breathless, and she laughed shakily.

‘What about the sober-up potion?’ she gasped, and he smiled sadly and nuzzled against her cheek, his lips brushing her skin.

‘I meant it,’ he said. ‘But does it make me a terrible person to want to taste you once more in case you change your mind after you take it?’

Draco’s voice had just enough of a hint of worry in it for Hermione to know he wasn’t joking. She stroked his cheek, smiling as he leaned into it and turned to place a kiss on her open palm.

‘Draco,’ she said quietly. ‘I’m not going anywhere.’

Theo laughed as he walked back into the living room, three small bottles in his hand.

‘You two didn’t get very far,’ he said, handing them a bottle each and unstoppering his own and downing it in one go. Draco followed, drinking his without breaking his gaze on Hermione. She took hers last, slowly drinking the bitter tasting potion. It took only a few seconds to work, the delightful fuzziness brought on by the wine dissipating and leaving her mind sharp once again. She smiled at Draco and looked up at Theo, raising her eyebrow at him.

‘Well, Theo?’ she asked playfully. ‘Still happy with this?’

Theo gave her a smile like a shark, his eyes glinting in anticipation. ‘Very happy.’

She turned back to Draco. 

‘And you, Draco? Do you still want to do this?’ 

He gulped and nodded. She smiled in delight.

‘Then why don’t the two of you hurry up and take me to bed?’

Theo grinned and swooped down to scoop her into his arms, biting her neck as she settled against his chest.

‘Cheeky little minx,’ he murmured as he marched them out of the door and down the corridor. He turned his head over his shoulder. ‘You coming, Draco? I think I might need a hand with this one.’

Hermione heard Draco laugh as he followed them to the bedroom, and the sound sent a thrill through her veins. When they reached the room, Theo carefully lowered her to the floor, where she remained standing in front of him. Draco approached slowly, standing next to Theo as they both eyed her hungrily, making her core throb with anticipation. Hermione bit her lower lip, struggling to contain the impatience she felt. Theo nudged Draco gently, nodding towards Hermione as he did.

‘Want to do the honours, Draco?’ he asked, his voice low, and Draco nodded. 

‘Fuck yes, I do,’ he said, taking a step forward. Hermione held her breath as he trailed his fingertips down her cheek and along her neck. As they brushed her collarbone, Draco leaned forward to give her a slow, sweet kiss. Distracted by the touch of Draco’s fingers and lips, Hermione didn’t realise that he had been holding the tie in his other hand all along until he broke away and her dress fell open. 

Gently, he pushed the dress off her shoulders so it pooled at her feet, leaving her only in the dark green, silk underwear she had picked out earlier that night. Draco’s eyes darkened as he drank in the sight of her body, and Hermione suspected her choice of lingerie was well-received. She felt herself shift forward, gravitating towards Draco, when Theo moved closer, leaning across to brush his knuckles against Draco’s cheekbone.

‘Beautiful, isn’t she?’ Theo whispered, punctuating his words with a kiss to Draco’s face, never breaking eye contact with Hermione. His darkened gaze held her in place, silently ordering her to stay still and let Draco drink in the sight of her. She stifled a whine and clenched her hands into fists at her side, trying to contain some of the fire that flared through her body. Draco groaned, the sound desperate and delicious, and didn’t take his eyes from her. His gaze was softness and steel all in one go.

‘So beautiful,’ he agreed. ‘You’re a lucky man, Theo.’

Theo laughed, pulling Draco’s face to his by the jaw. ‘We’re lucky,’ he said gruffly before he kissed Draco. 

Hermione watched them in silence, pressing her thighs together to try to calm the burning she felt within her. Theo kissed Draco in an almost-lazy manner, his hands in his hair as Draco’s gripped Theo’s hips, and Hermione buried down a whimper when Draco pulled away enough to bite down on Theo’s bottom lip while Theo licked at Draco’s.

‘Theo…’ His name slipped from her lips before she really thought it through. Theo looked over at her, holding Draco’s face to his neck where he bit into the skin and started to suck a lovebite onto him. 

‘I think our little girl is feeling needy, Draco,’ Theo said with a grin. Draco started to unbutton Theo’s shirt, ignoring her for the moment. 

‘Haven’t you taught her the meaning of patience?’ Draco asked innocently, undoing the last button and pushing Theo’s shirt off him. He ran his hands over Theo’s chest and then leaned down to lick his nipple. 

‘Hermione, sweetheart,’ Theo called over to her. ‘Up on the bed. Wait there. No touching yourself,’ he added sternly, and Hermione bit her lip with impatience but didn’t dare disobey. She climbed up onto their bed, leaning back on the pillows and watched the two of them together. 

Theo started to unbutton Draco’s shirt, where it soon joined Theo’s on the floor, and Hermione watched as their hands ran over each other, Draco’s skin as pale as marble against Theo’s olive tones, both with chiselled muscles. Draco grabbed Theo by the waist and pulled Theo’s groin against his own, Theo groaning as he did.

‘Hard for me already, Theo?’ Draco said with a teasing purr, and Theo just leaned his head against Draco’s neck, his eyes closed. 

‘Not just for you,’ Theo muttered, and Draco’s eyes finally snapped across to where Hermione lay patiently against the pillows. Hermione squirmed under his gaze, but he just smirked and turned his attention back to Theo, undoing his trousers and shoving them down his thighs until he stood naked before Draco, his dick rock hard. Draco reached down to grip it in his hands, making Theo drop his head back and groan. Draco leaned in and licked a stripe from the hollow of Theo’s throat up to his jawline. 

‘Shall we join your delectable girlfriend on the bed?’ Draco suggested, and Theo nodded weakly. 

Draco pushed Theo towards the bed, encouraging him with a slap on his behind, making Theo throw a dirty look over his shoulder, just as Hermione had done to Theo earlier in the night. He climbed onto the bed with Hermione, lying next to her and gently grasping her jaw in his hand, reaching forward to kiss her.

‘You look gorgeous, princess,’ he murmured sweetly, and she preened under his words, willing him to run his hands over her, but he pulled his hand away from her face and smiled at her. Draco climbed onto the foot of the bed, dropping kisses along Hermione’s calf and up her thigh. 

‘Hermione,’ Theo’s voice was firm. ‘Why don’t you show Draco how happy we are that he’s in bed with us?’

Theo beckoned Draco forward, and he crawled up the mattress, letting Theo push him back against a pillow. Draco rested his hands behind his head so the muscles of his chest rippled and made Hermione want to trail her fingers over them. She knew what Theo wanted her to do, though, and she slotted herself in between Draco’s legs, reaching down to unzip his trousers. 

She pulled down his clothes, trousers and underwear together, letting his dick spring free and uncovering his muscled thighs. Theo helped her pull them the rest of the way off, leaving her to run her hands along Draco’s thighs and stare at his cock. He was so hard already, and he hissed when she traced her fingertips across his slit, feeling the slick of precum at his head. She looked directly at him, boldly meeting his silver eyes, and leaned down to lick him from base to tip. He watched her carefully, but when she took him into her mouth, swallowing his head to the back of her throat, gripping his base with her hand, Draco groaned and broke eye contact, his head falling back against the pillows. 

Theo laughed low from somewhere beside them.

‘She’s good, isn’t she?’ he said, a hint of pride in his voice that made her whimper and press her thighs together. 

‘So fucking good,’ Draco agreed, a touch breathlessly, and Hermione pulled up slightly, letting her tongue swirl around his tip the way she knew drove Theo wild. As Draco moaned and ran his hands over his face, Hermione felt the bed shift behind her, and Theo was there, at her back, leaning over her body with his own.

‘You’re doing so well, sweetheart,’ his voice purred against her ear as she took Draco deep in her throat again. ‘You want to make him come? Want to taste him, swallow him?’

She couldn’t reply without taking her mouth off Draco's dick, and after waiting this long for him, she wasn’t going to give up even a second of her time pleasuring him. She nodded instead, knowing Theo would see.

‘Good girl,’ he said, trailing one finger down, over the drenched green silk covering her cunt. ‘Draco likes it deep and hard. He likes it when you fuck your throat on his dick. Do you think you can do that for him?’ 

_Gods_. Theo’s words always made Hermione delirious with lust, but this? This was something else. Draco being there, hearing the same words, hearing Theo speak to Hermione that way. And knowing that Theo was speaking from experience, allowing her mind to drift to the thought of Theo being the one to make Draco moan and squirm beneath him? It was almost too much. 

‘Fuck, Theo,’ Draco gasped as Hermione nodded again. Draco grabbed Hermione’s hair in his hands, pulling it so tight her scalp tingled, and with her head in his control, he forced her down deeper onto him. 

As Draco helped her fuck him with her mouth, Theo’s finger slipped under the silk and into her, curling up against the spot that he knew made her dizzy and breathless. She stifled a moan as he slid a second finger into her, trying her best to concentrate on Draco’s cock down her throat and his fingers tangled in her hair. As Theo added a third finger and let his thumb trace over her asshole, Draco jerked in Hermione’s mouth and came down her throat with a strangled cry of her name. His fingers twisted in her hair so tight that her eyes watered, but she didn’t take her mouth off him, swallowing every last drop and licking him clean before pulling away. 

‘Theo, please,’ she begged, in desperate need of a release of her own, and Theo shuffled closer to her, pulling her up off her hands so she was raised up on her knees in front of Draco, Theo pressed against her back.

‘What do you think, Draco?’ Theo asked over her shoulder, and Draco finally opened his eyes again and looked up at her in adoration. ‘Does she deserve to come?’

Draco’s eyes darkened along with his smile. ‘Once. She can earn some more if she’s extra good.’

Hermione gasped as Theo’s fingers thrust deeper into her, and Draco pulled himself up to his own knees, his chest to Hermione’s front, sandwiching her in between them. He brushed her hair back off one shoulder, leaning down to kiss her neck. 

‘So beautiful,’ he murmured. As Theo continued to fuck her cunt with his fingers, Draco sucked one of his fingers into his own mouth before reaching down and slipping his hand under her knickers. He circled her clit with his finger. 

‘Oh gods,’ she moaned, reaching up to brace herself against Draco’s chest. He laughed, taking pity on her and rubbing her clit firmly. Theo kissed the back of her neck, bit down on the soft flesh, and licked the shell of her ear as Draco ran his other hand through her hair and pulled her in for a long, lazy, open-mouthed kiss. 

He was still kissing her when Theo’s fingers inside her and Draco’s fingers on her clit combined to lock her whole body in place, frozen, as her orgasm broke through her and crashed. She collapsed, panting, but Theo and Draco’s arms held her in place, their lips brushing her skin and whispering sweet words of praise to her.

She leaned her forehead against Draco’s chest as he stroked her hair, shifting to look up when she felt Theo move forward. He wrapped his hand around the back of Draco’s neck and pulled him in for a heated kiss above Hermione’s head. 

‘I’ve never forgotten how gorgeous you are when you come,’ Theo murmured to Draco when he pulled away. ‘Please let me fuck you.’

Hermione had never heard Theo beg in the bedroom, and she found it did funny things to her insides. Despite the orgasm she’d just had, she wanted him inside her, wanted to come apart under his hands again. Draco’s hold tightened on Hermione momentarily, the only clue as to how Theo’s words affected him as well. To Theo he reached out and gently stroked his hair, giving him a smile full of promise. 

‘Later,’ was all he said, pushing Theo away so he fell back. Draco turned his predatory gaze onto Hermione, and she held her breath in anticipation, her eyes wide. His smile turned tender, and he gently lay her back on the pillow, Theo watching them hungrily.

‘First, I want to taste you. Do you want that, Hermione?’

_Yes_. Yes, she did. Hermione nodded desperately, earning herself a tut from Theo, who had shuffled up next to her on the bed.

‘Words, Hermione,’ he chided gently. ‘Tell Draco what you want.’

She whimpered in frustration. She was the only one not entirely naked, she was aching, and she was dripping. For both of them. Wasn’t it obvious? 

Theo reached over and pinched one of her nipples through her bra, sending a shock of pain that bordered on pleasure through her body, and she looked up at Draco, waiting patiently over her. 

‘I want you to strip me naked,’ she said to him, hearing the hint of desperation in her voice. ‘And then I want to feel your mouth on me.’

Draco took up where Theo left off, his fingers dancing lightly on the skin at her belly.

‘Where do you want my mouth?’ he asked innocently, and Theo gave a low laugh as her hips jerked upwards of their own accord. She felt herself flush, but it was more from arousal and anticipation than embarrassment. 

‘I want your mouth on my cunt,’ she offered, and Draco gave a smile of satisfaction, his hand running up her body and tracing over the green silk that covered her breasts.

‘Good girl,’ he breathed, before reaching behind her to unclasp her bra with a snap of his fingers. He took it off slowly, sitting back on his heels to drink in the sight of her and sighing in satisfaction as his gentle fingers returned to her breasts, cupping them before rolling her nipples between his fingers and thumbs. She let her eyes close when he leaned down and took one in his mouth, her hands straying to tangle in his soft hair. He gently bit down before pulling off and away completely, giving her a thoughtful look.

‘Hermione,’ Draco said, his voice firm and serious. ‘I want to restrain your wrists. Would that be okay with you?’

‘Yes,’ she breathed in response, holding them above her head obediently. Draco leaned down and kissed her.

‘Good girl,’ he whispered again. ‘I should have checked in earlier,’ he continued, looking from her to Theo. ‘Do you have a safe word? Just in case.’

Theo nodded, but Draco looked to Hermione for the word. She gave him a grin that was probably cheekier than she had planned.

‘Hippogriff,’ she told him, and sure enough he laughed.

‘Well, that will certainly do it,’ Draco said. He waved his hand and cast a wandless, wordless _Incarcerous_ on Hermione’s wrists, the show of magical skill turning her on as much as having her hands taken away did. 

‘Comfortable?’ Draco asked softly, and Hermione nodded. ‘Good.’ He smiled. ‘I want to be able to take my time and savour you, not have your hands curled in my hair trying to chase your pleasure instead of mine.’

With that, Draco hooked his fingers around her green, silk underwear and peeled them away, pulling them off her legs and using his hands to push her thighs apart. His hands held her in place, not letting her close them even if she had tried to. 

‘So fucking gorgeous,’ he murmured, and then he settled himself on his belly in between her legs, spread her thighs even further apart, and pushed his nose against her cunt, licking her slowly. 

Draco wasn’t kidding when he said he wanted to savour her. By the time he let Hermione come, it felt like he had been between her legs for hours, lapping at her dripping cunt, not relenting when she struggled against her bonds and tried to buck her hips to get closer to his mouth or to speed up the delicious feel of his tongue on her clit. Even when Theo joined in, running his hands over her body, kissing her deeply, suckling her nipples and biting marks into her breasts, Draco didn’t relent. 

Instead he brought her to the edge time after time after time, until she was panting and sobbing and desperate for release. With Draco’s mouth latched onto her clit and Theo’s tongue flicking at one of her nipples, finally, _finally_ , Draco took pity on her. He pushed her open even further, thrust two fingers inside of her soaking cunt, sucked her clit, and let her come.

She came so hard she saw stars, heard herself crying his name over and over, and almost blacked out. When her breathing evened out and the world came back into focus, the _Incarcerous_ had disappeared, and she was sandwiched in between Draco and Theo, each one rubbing a wrist as they soothed her.

‘Gods, Hermione,’ Draco was murmuring now. ‘I don’t think I’ve ever tasted anything as good as you. I could spend hours between your thighs.’

‘It feels like you just did,’ she whispered shakily, and both he and Theo smiled. 

‘We’re not done yet, love,’ Draco replied, and he turned his gaze to Theo. 

‘Still want to fuck me, Theo?’ he asked darkly, and when Theo groaned, Hermione’s head cleared enough to realise that so far Theo had been the only one not to have had a release yet. 

‘You know I do, you fucking tease,’ Theo growled, reaching out over Hermione for Draco. They met in the middle, their bodies covering Hermione as Theo kissed Draco desperately. Draco pulled away with a laugh. 

‘You can fuck me while I fuck your girlfriend, then,’ Draco offered, reaching down to grab Theo’s cock in his hand. Theo gulped and nodded, leaning into Hermione’s touch when she stroked his dark hair, pressed a kiss against the hollow of his neck. 

Theo settled beside Hermione, letting Draco crawl back over her. Draco stroked her skin and let a hand trail between her legs where she was still wet with lust. 

‘I can’t wait to bury myself inside you,’ Draco whispered against her ear, biting her earlobe and licking at the pulse point on her neck as she pressed her body up against his.

‘Then don’t,’ she pleaded, wanting more of him. Wanting all of him, and all of Theo. She reached up and kissed his chest, letting her hands roam his body. ‘Please, Draco,’ she added, arching herself up into him as he groaned.

‘Impatient girl,’ Theo said quietly for next to her. He pushed his body against her, and she felt his dick hard against her thigh when he did. Theo was just as turned on as she was. She turned her head slightly to reach him, and he was there instantly, his hand cradling her jaw as he kissed her. 

Theo’s tongue was insistent against hers, and she let him taste her completely, failing to stifle a groan as Draco slid a finger into her, his thumb brushing her clit and making her thighs clench. Theo didn’t release her, carrying on kissing her as Draco added a second finger and then withdrew them completely, replacing them with his cock. 

Draco pushed into her, his dick stretching her as he took her all the way. He wasn’t that much bigger than Theo, but it was enough to make a difference. Theo wrapped his other hand in her hair, still not letting her go, as Draco anchored his hands around her hips, gripping so hard she was sure he’d leave bruises, and started to fuck her. Theo kissed her one last time, and when he moved away, his mouth was instantly replaced with Draco’s, not even giving her a chance to draw a breath. 

She was fucked and kissed breathless until Draco pulled back slightly, stilling inside her, his pupils blown and glazed. He let out a shaky breath and refocused on Hermione. A movement behind Draco’s shoulder caught her eye, and she realised it was Theo. Draco mumbled something incoherent, and Theo swore under his breath, closing his eyes, as he buried himself in Draco. For a brief moment of shared bliss, all three of them froze in place, their heavy breathing the only sound in the room. Then, Theo pulled himself out and sank back in, making Draco thrust into Hermione again. As Theo and Draco started to build a rhythm between them and Draco’s thrusts started hitting the right spot, he smiled down at Hermione with a knowing look.

‘Has Theo fucked your arse too, Hermione?’ His voice was innocent, but the rock of his hips into her, drawing a long groan from her, was anything but. ‘I bet he loves it, doesn’t he?’

‘Fuck, Draco,’ Theo hissed from behind him. Theo’s eyes were tight as he fucked him, and Hermione could tell he was very close to coming. For all his nonchalance, Draco’s eyes were also burning, and Hermione suspected he was just as close. Draco just smiled and started to lightly circle her clit with a finger as he carried on thrusting into her. 

‘I’ll let you in on a secret,’ Draco whispered, loud enough for both of them to hear. ‘Theo’s the best fuck out there. And I can tell by the way he’s fucking me so carefully at the moment that he’s seconds away from coming.’

‘Fuck you,’ Theo grunted, his voice shaky.

‘I want you to come around my cock, sweetheart,’ Draco said to Hermione, finally letting his fingers move firmly on her clit. 

‘Give us one more orgasm, love,’ Theo urged, dropping one of his hands from Draco’s body to rest on her leg. ‘One more, and me and Draco will come for you.’

‘Come, Hermione,’ Draco added, his dick hitting that perfect spot, and his fingers pressing urgently against her clit. Hermione’s head fell back, her eyes closed, her hands feebly clawed against Draco’s chest, everything felt like it was on fire, and she couldn’t help Draco’s name falling from her lips as the burn exploded inside of her. 

She heard someone cry out her name in response, but she couldn’t tell who it came from. Kisses rained on her face and her eyelids, and she felt someone shift her body slightly and settle around her. When she opened her eyes, she was face to face with Draco, his white-blond hair damp, his eyes wide and bright. He cradled her in his arms, his hands stroking her back and her hair, and behind him Theo was curled against his back, his arms wrapped around Draco and his hand just resting on Hermione’s thigh.

Hermione sighed happily and slipped her leg between Draco’s so her toes just brushed against Theo’s shin. Sated, warm and safe in both of their arms, she couldn’t stop her eyes from closing and sleep taking over. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘I’ve just been up to the DMLE,’ Hermione started, and Theo’s gaze focused sharply on her.
> 
> ‘Is Draco back?’ was all he asked, and she nodded.
> 
> ‘He is, but he’s not here. Harry said he went home earlier. He clearly doesn’t want to talk to us, Theo. Maybe we should leave it. We had a great night, if that’s all he wanted…’
> 
> Theo had started shaking his head and was already getting back to his feet, a blazing look of determination on his face.
> 
> ‘Absolutely not. I’m going to talk to him now.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the lovely comments following the last chapter! We get a little bit angsty in this one...
> 
> Thanks as ever to Amalia for her wonderful alpha'ing and Grace for her equally wonderful beta'ing!

The sun was rising in the sky when Hermione woke again, the tell-tale rays sneaking through the gap between the heavy gold curtains. A pair of arms encircled her; a warm body pressed against her back. The entwined scent of oakmoss and woodsmoke slowly permeated her mind. The bedsheets were twisted around Hermione’s legs, and she sighed, still half-asleep, and rolled over, her nose brushing against a familiar chest.

Hermione opened her eyes and saw Theo, still asleep, his dark hair tousled. Lifting herself up onto her elbow, she looked behind Theo. The rest of the bed was empty.

Theo mumbled something and blinked his blue eyes open, smiling sleepily when he saw Hermione.

‘Morning, sweetheart,’ he murmured, stroking his hand along her ribs. As he did, however, his face settled into a frown as he too looked around. ‘Where’s Draco?’ he asked in confusion.

Hermione shrugged, trying not to betray her alarm. She felt a sticky trickle down the inside of her thigh. Draco might be gone, but his come leaking from her meant that last night hadn’t just been a delightful dream brought on by the delicious wine.

Theo pushed himself to a seated position, and Hermione saw his eyes darken slightly as he caught sight of something on the bedside table. With a determined swish of his hand, he wandlessly summoned a piece of parchment that hadn’t been there the night before. He read it quickly before sighing and passing it to Hermione. 

_Thought it best if I didn’t stick around_ , was all it said in Draco’s elegant script.

Draco had gone.

HERMIONE AND THEO were both subdued the rest of the day, creeping around each other like strangers instead of the familiar dancing they usually did. Hermione tried not to dwell too much on her thoughts, not wanting to examine the sense of abandonment she felt too closely. This was to no avail, as by mid-afternoon she found herself staring blankly at the pages of her book, her cup of tea still full, forgotten and cold by her side. From the other side of the sofa Theo sighed angrily and threw his own book down.

‘I’m owling him,’ he announced as if they had been in the middle of a conversation. Hermione looked up at him, blinking to clear her head, and smiled sadly at the expression on Theo’s face, halfway between hurt and anger. ‘He can’t just fuck off like that.’

‘Theo…’ Hermione started, but he had already leapt to his feet. She shook her head. ‘Look, if one night is all Draco wanted, you can’t force him into anything else.’

‘I don’t care. We’re not teenagers anymore. We can at least talk this through like adults.’ Theo turned on his heel and stormed off while Hermione watched him leave, her heart wrenching.

She wasn’t just hurt, she was angry too. Not at Draco for leaving her, but for leaving Theo. Theo, who was much more sensitive than most people realised and who never deserved to have his heart broken.

Any fierce words she might have planned to have with Draco were useless, however, as their owl went unanswered and they went to bed unsatisfied.

By the time Monday had rolled around with still no word from Draco, Hermione had decided to take matters into her own hands. As soon as she’d organised her workload for the day and finished her morning team meeting, she hurried to the golden elevators and took it to the second floor and the Auror bullpen.

‘Hey, Hermione, not seen you for ages!’ A familiar Irish lilt called over to her, and she smiled and waved at Seamus Finnigan, walking over to him.

‘Hey, Seamus, how are you?’ she asked politely, her eyes already straying to the corner where Draco and Harry had their desks. 

Empty.

‘Not bad, thanks, being kept busy down here, you know? How’s life up in Magical Creatures?’

She forced her gaze back to Seamus.

‘It’s fine, usual bureaucracy holding us back all the time. I’m actually looking for -’

‘Harry?’ Seamus finished for her with a frown. ‘He and Malfoy got called out on Sunday morning. They’re in – well, they’re out of the country. Classified, you know…’ Seamus pulled an apologetic face and Hermione smiled.

‘Of course, no worries. I’ll wait til they get back, I suppose.’

She didn’t hang around long, even when Dean Thomas came back from a tea run. Agreeing to have a Gryffindor pub meet up soon, Hermione returned to her lonely office with a heavy heart.

‘YOU AND THEO had a threesome with _Draco Malfoy_?’ Padma’s incredulous voice notched higher, and Hermione winced, glancing around the pub nervously.

‘Padma!’ she admonished, and the other girl widened her eyes and apologised, lowering her voice.

‘Sorry, sorry! But you did take me by surprise.’ She giggled, taking a sip of her wine. It was Wednesday evening, and Padma, worried about Hermione’s moping, had dragged her out for dinner and a drink. ‘So, how was it? I mean, damn, but you know how to pick them. Theo and Draco are both incredibly pretty boys.’ 

Padma smirked as she took another sip of wine, and Hermione laughed easily at her words. Padma was rarely wrong. The mirth soon blew over, and she sighed unhappily.

‘It was great. Amazing, actually,’ Hermione admitted, tracing circles in the wooden table. Padma arched an eyebrow at her.

‘But…?’ Padma prompted gently, and Hermione shrugged and smiled sadly.

‘We didn’t want a threesome,’ Hermione explained. ‘Me and Theo, I mean. We wanted… more. A relationship. We thought Draco did too, but then…’

She sighed again, and Padma waited patiently.

‘He snuck off the next morning. Left a note saying he didn’t want to hang around.’

Padma hummed thoughtfully and looked up as if for inspiration.

‘And you haven’t seen him or spoken to him since then?’

Hermione shook her head. ‘He’s been ignoring our owls. And he’s off on a secret Auror mission with Harry at the moment.’

‘Hermione.’ Padma put down her wine glass and fixed Hermione with the look she must give her patients when she needed them to listen carefully to what she was going to tell them. ‘Look, I know you have a tendency to overthink things and to worry. But, honestly? There’s no point second-guessing this. If it’s what you want, what you and Theo want, then you need to wait and speak to Draco when he gets back.’

Padma was right, of course. The last thing Hermione wanted was for her and Theo to lose their friendship with Draco over this.

‘I think you’re right, Padma,’ Hermione replied glumly, and Padma fixed her with a shrewd look.

‘And no moping in the meantime! If it’s meant to be, it’ll work out.’

DRACO AND HARRY’S mission lasted most of the week, with no word in the meantime from Draco. When a little, purple interdepartmental memo flew into Hermione’s office late on Friday afternoon, she snatched at it impatiently and tore it open. Harry’s messy scrawl greeted her.

_Hermione! Seamus said you’d been looking for me – been on a mission all week but back now if you want to chat?_

Ignoring the report that she really needed to finish up, Hermione pushed herself up from her desk and hurried to the lifts, her heels clicking on the floor, as her assistant watched her dash off in bemusement.

Harry was sitting at his desk when she reached the bullpen, his hair messier than ever and his eyes bruised violet from sleeplessness. The desk next to him was empty. Harry smiled tiredly at her as she approached, standing up to throw his arms around her.

‘How are you? Sorry I’ve been elusive, this case has been running us ragged.’

Hermione felt a twinge of guilt. She had been a bad friend lately, what with her and Theo’s preoccupation with Draco. She hugged Harry extra hard.

‘Why don’t you and Ginny come round for dinner soon,’ she offered as she pulled away.

‘That would be nice,’ he replied, sitting back down and taking his glasses off so he could rub his eyes. Hermione’s gaze settled on Draco’s empty desk.

‘Where’s Draco?’ she asked, intending to sound nonchalant. The quizzical look Harry threw her made her think she’d probably failed with that.

‘He went home. No point both of us being here to write up the reports, it was my turn to stay. Hermione -’ Harry paused, watching her carefully. ‘Is everything okay?’

Hermione stifled her sigh and nodded. ‘Yes, I’m fine – just been a long week. I’ll leave you to it, Harry. Let me know when you and Gin are free for dinner.’

She left before he could turn his Auror interrogation techniques on to her. As she got into the elevators, she hesitated slightly, and instead of returning to her own office she went to Theo’s floor.

She found him already finishing up for the day, and he gave her a dazzling smile when she knocked at his open door and walked in.

‘Hello, sweetheart,’ he greeted her, standing up to give her a long, lingering kiss. ‘What brings you to the curse-breaker corner?’

She perched on the edge of his desk as he sat back down in his chair, trying not to dwell on the many times he’d fucked her over said desk, usually when they’d both been working late and the Ministry was quiet and empty for the evening.

‘I’ve just been up to the DMLE,’ she started, and Theo’s gaze focused sharply on her.

‘Is he back?’ was all he asked, and she nodded.

‘He is, but he’s not here. Harry said he went home earlier. He clearly doesn’t want to talk to us, Theo. Maybe we should leave it. We had a great night, if that’s all he wanted…’

Theo had started shaking his head and was already getting back to his feet, a blazing look of determination on his face.

‘Absolutely not. I’m going to talk to him now.’

‘Theo…’

He grabbed hold of her hand and pulled her to her feet.

‘Listen, sweetheart. Go home. It’s been a long week, and I know you’ve done enough overtime to warrant leaving the office early for once.’

Hermione frowned, but Theo pulled her in for another kiss. She felt herself relax slightly.

‘Go home, and have a bath. Try and relax. Draco has always been a stubborn bugger over things like this. I’m going to go and sort this once and for all, and I’ll be home later, okay?’

Theo’s tone was not to be argued with, and Hermione reluctantly smiled. It _would_ be nice to finish a little early and have a few hours to herself.

‘Fine. Good luck with Draco.’

Theo’s blue eyes were steely when he replied.

‘I won’t need luck.’

THEO WAS GONE for hours.

Hermione tried not to worry, not to dwell on what might be happening, but she couldn’t help the thoughts that crept into her mind. Maybe Theo and Draco had ended up fighting and were in St Mungo’s, both injured after an angry duel. Maybe Draco had told him that the night with Hermione had been fun, but it was Theo he really wanted, and now they were too busy fucking all over Draco’s flat to even think about her. Maybe they’d just decided to fuck it all, and they were getting pissed on Firewhisky at the Leaky Cauldron instead of talking about their feelings.

Hermione had a bath, wallowing in jasmine-scented water for nearly an hour before getting out, drying herself off, and wrapping her green, silk kimono around her body and wandering into the living room with a cup of tea and her latest book later on.

She was still on the same page she’d started on – really, she needed to get over this thing with Draco soon or she’d never finish a book again – when she heard the low whoosh of the Floo. And were those voices she heard from the hallway?

Putting her book down and cautiously getting to her feet, Hermione heard Theo call her name, and she made her way out to see him. He was standing by the fireplace, looking effortlessly casual and relaxed, and next to him a familiar flash of silver eyes and white-blond hair waited.

‘Draco and I have had a chat, love,’ Theo said, waving her forward. His lips were swollen and there was a bruise at the base of his throat in the shape of Draco’s teeth. Theo kissed her hair when she reached him, and Draco watched them, his face giving nothing away. Hermione looked from Draco to Theo, waiting to hear what he had to say next. ‘I have explained in no uncertain terms exactly how we feel about him and what we’d like to do with him.’ Theo’s eyes sparkled as Draco shook his head helplessly, a small smile finally breaking through. ‘And I think he has something he’d like to say to you. Draco?’ Theo turned to him, releasing Hermione and pushing her gently towards him.

Draco pulled his wand out and gave it a swish, and a second later he was holding a bunch of orange stargazer lilies: Hermione’s favourite flower. He offered them to her, and she took them reluctantly, not hiding the frown on her face. Draco took her other hand in his and fixed her with his silver gaze.

‘Granger,’ he started. She narrowed her eyes at him, and he gave her that smirk that she couldn’t help wanting to kiss off his face. ‘Hermione,’ he amended softly, and he leaned in and brushed a kiss against her temple. ‘It turns out I may have been a bit of an idiot,’ he continued a touch sheepishly, and Theo snorted from next to him. ‘But luckily Theo is a stubborn bugger and refused to go away until he’d spoken to me earlier.’

Hermione swallowed nervously, even as Draco watched her hopefully. She promised herself she would at least hear him out before she decided whether she wanted to shout at him or snog him. 

Theo stood off to one side, trying and failing to hide a knowing smirk. Draco smiled softly, and it occurred to Hermione he was apprehensive.

‘Hermione, I’m so sorry for leaving like that. And for ignoring your owls afterwards.’ Draco’s gaze broke away, and he looked down at Hermione’s hand in his. ‘I wanted to come and find you when I got back from the field, but I didn’t know - I was worried I’d fucked everything up.’ He looked back up at her, his eyes pleading. ‘I know I don’t deserve your forgiveness, but I really hope… well, Theo said if I planned something romantic maybe you’d give me a chance to explain.’

Draco paused then, and Hermione looked over to Theo. He was watching them with an indulgent look on his face, and when he caught Hermione’s eye he gave her a smile and a flick of his eyebrow, as if to say _give him a chance_.

‘So, does that mean…?’ Hermione left her words hanging in mid-air, and Draco came to her rescue.

‘It means that I’d like to take you on a date, Hermione. If you’ll have me,’ Draco said.

‘A date?’ she repeated archly.

‘I know it’s a little bit back to front,’ he admitted with a small smile. He lowered his voice and brushed a lock of hair back behind her ear. ‘Normally I’d at least take a woman to dinner _before_ fucking her until she screamed my name and came around my cock.’

Hermione’s insides turned to liquid, and Draco reached forward and brushed his fingers against her cheek. Damn him for having such an affect on her!

‘Please?’ he added softly.

Hermione looked over to Theo, whose eyes were warm with affection as he looked at them both. He gave her a gentle nod, and she looked back at Draco.

‘When?’ she asked, already a little breathless, and his smile widened.

‘I actually made reservations for tonight on the off chance you’d think about forgiving me. Would you like to go for dinner with me?’ He looked at her with such hopefulness she couldn’t help a small bubble of laughter that escaped her. ‘I just don’t think I can take things slow with you, Hermione,’ Draco admitted, his voice serious. ‘You make me want to jump in head first. Please?’

Hermione made a show of sighing as if horribly put out, even though it was clear she had already bathed and had no plans beyond staring blankly at her poor neglected book for the rest of the evening. Draco waited patiently, and finally, she looked up at him and smiled.

‘I’d love to go on a date with you, Draco.’

HERMIONE GOT READY in record time, charming her hair into a complicated braid and pulling on a chestnut-red dress that flattered her figure and always had Theo hurrying to get her home again when she wore it out. A pair of high heels and a handbag, and she was ready to go. She gave herself one last look in the mirror, applied one last coat of mascara, and then left the bedroom and headed out into the living room.

Draco and Theo were seated in the matching armchairs, both with a glass of Firewhisky in their hands, when Hermione walked in. Theo groaned instantly when he saw her, running one hand through his hair.

‘You lucky fucker, Draco,’ he said, not taking his eyes off Hermione. ‘You’re getting the red dress.’

Hermione smiled at him and then turned her eyes to Draco, strangely nervous for his reaction. She needn’t have worried. His eyes had darkened, and he was looking at her like he could devour her. He put his half-empty glass down and slowly stood up.

‘Let’s get going,’ he suggested, walking over to her and kissing her temple. He let his lips brush against her ear. ‘The sooner we leave, the sooner I can get you out of that dress and into bed.’

Theo laughed, clearly having heard.

‘Don’t come home,’ he said to Draco, but his voice was soft. He caught Hermione’s look of surprise because he gave her a suggestive grin. ‘Draco can have you to himself for one night, sweetheart.’

And with that Draco took her hand and placed it through his arm like a hero in a Georgian romance novel, leading them both to the Floo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco’s lips were soft and sweet against hers, his arms warm around her, his hands wandering down the back of the red dress and just brushing the curve of her hips, not straying any lower. 
> 
> When he broke away, his eyes were full of sin and insatiability. When he spoke, his voice was low and husky.
> 
> ‘I can take you home to Theo,’ he said, pulling her a little closer into him. ‘We don’t have to do anything else tonight.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's ok, we're back with some smutty good times this week ;) 
> 
> Thanks to Amalia and Grace as always <3 and to everyone who read, kudosed, and commented, thank you all! Sorry I didn't get round to replying to comments from the last update, I've had a busy week and have struggled to get them answered, but please know I read and cherish every one :)

Hermione stepped out of the Floo into a pub she didn’t recognise, and Draco took her hand and led her outside onto the cobbled wizarding street beyond. Hermione frowned as she looked around. The shop fronts were closed for the evening, their windows dark and quiet, but their names weren’t the familiar ones from Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade. A group of young witches passed by, chattering away excitedly in French.

‘Draco,’ Hermione started, and he looked at her questioningly as they made their way along. ‘Are we in  _ Paris _ ?’

He at least had the good sense to look a little abashed before he answered.

‘We are. But I wanted to bring you to the same restaurant I brought Theo to for our first date back in eighth year.’

Hermione’s heart fluttered a little bit at that, and she smiled up at him.

‘I suppose I’ll let you off the extravagance this one time,’ she conceded, and he laughed into the bustle of the evening.

‘Oh darling, I don’t think you yet understand the real meaning of the word extravagance,’ he teased, bringing her hand up to his lips to press a kiss against her knuckles. He gently pulled them to a halt in front of a candlelit restaurant and held the door open for her to walk through. 

The maître d’ smiled and shook Draco’s hand with the easy familiarity of years of acquaintance, chatting to him in French while leading them to a quiet table in the corner.

Draco offered to pick a bottle of wine for them, and the food, when it arrived, was delicious. They talked easily about nonsense, just like all the times they’d gotten drinks at the pub with Theo as their buffer, and it wasn’t until they had finished their main courses and were looking over the dessert menu that Hermione decided she could no longer ignore the hippogriff in the room. She took a deep breath.

‘Why did you just leave like that, Draco?’ she asked, fiddling with the napkin in her lap. I thought you didn’t want anything more than that night.’

‘I didn’t think  _ you’d _ want anything more than that night. I didn’t want to intrude. And there’s a part of me that didn’t feel like I deserve you. Deserve Theo.’ Draco shrugged in a nonchalant manner, but Hermione saw the vulnerability in his eyes.

‘No one deserves Theo,’ she said gently, smiling when Draco looked up at her in confusion. ‘He’s the kindest, most wonderful person I’ve ever known. It’s like…’ She broke off, looking over towards the wine cabinet across the room as she thought through her words. ‘Theo’s the only person who’s ever been an equal to me, a real partner. Someone to support me and encourage me and believe in me when I don’t believe in myself. And he also knows when the control in my life gets too much, and he takes it away from me. I’ve never felt safer than when I submit to Theo.’

What else was there to say? She reached out to take the stem of her wine glass in her hand, but Draco intercepted her, closing his hand over hers on the table.

‘I completely understand,’ he said quietly, watching her carefully. ‘That’s how Theo makes me feel too.’

Draco shifted in his seat, his silver eyes taking on that careful look that Hermione recognised as defence. ‘Do you think – I mean, in time, when I stop being an idiotic prick – do you think maybe I could be that for you as well?’

His look was so sincere, so hopeful, that Hermione had to take a breath to steady herself before she replied. He waited patiently, anxiety flickering in his eyes.

Hermione nodded.

‘I think you can, Draco. Nothing would make me happier than having and loving both of you.’ Draco’s face split into a smile, and she squeezed his hand. ‘But Draco, you know me and Theo want to be that for you as well? If we’re doing this, we’ve all got to be in it completely. All three of us.’

Draco nodded thoughtfully. ‘I do know that,’ he admitted, his eyes blazing into her. ‘The three of us will be a force to be reckoned with. We could probably take over the world if we put our minds to it.’

‘Well,’ Hermione said primly, pulling her hand away and finally picking up her wine glass. ‘First of all, we need to learn to communicate more effectively. No more hiding our feelings away from each other?’

Draco raised his own glass to hers. ‘Deal,’ he said, and they clinked their glasses and drank the rich red wine.

IT WAS MUCH later when they finished, the restaurant empty except for their table in the corner, the candle burned down to nothing but a waxy stub. Draco insisted on paying the bill – ‘If I have my way, we have our whole lives ahead of us to worry about who owes who what, Granger’ – and he took her hand in his as they walked into the limpid Parisian twilight together.

It was probably fitting that they stopped at a spot that overlooked the Eiffel Tower when Draco took her in his arms and kissed her. Hermione couldn’t help smiling against Draco’s lips. Theo had warned her about his romantic streak, back when they had first talked about the possibility of Draco becoming more than a friend to them. 

Draco’s lips were soft and sweet against hers, his arms warm around her, his hands wandering down the back of the red dress and just brushing the curve of her hips, not straying any lower. When he broke away, his eyes were full of sin and insatiability. When he spoke, Draco’s voice was low and husky.

‘I can take you home to Theo,’ he said, pulling her a little closer into him. ‘We don’t have to do anything else tonight.’

Hermione bit her lip to stifle a laugh. As if she were going to let him get away with that. She let her hands stray down to his ass, squeezing him and pulling his pelvis into hers. He arched a perfectly shaped eyebrow at her.

‘Why, Miss Granger,’ Draco said in a mock-scandalised tone. ‘We’re in Paris, the city of romance. Not Rome, the capital of passion.’

Hermione stood on her tiptoes and let her lips brush his ear. ‘Then romance me into the bedroom.’

Draco let out a sound that could have been a contented sigh or a frustrated moan, held onto her firmly and Disapparated them.

They appeared at the other end of the street, Hermione giggling at Draco’s impatience, in front of an elegant wizarding hotel. He kept hold of her hand and led her inside; she was not surprised to find that the hotel manager seemed to know Draco just like the maître d’ had. She was surprised to hear him call Draco  _ Mr Black _ , but she just raised her eyebrow at him. When the manager told Draco his usual room was ready and they walked to the lift, he replied to her unasked question.

‘My mother is a Black. It makes things – easier, I suppose – to travel under that name. Especially tonight. Can you imagine if the Daily Prophet got wind of this and followed us here?’

The lift door dinged shut, and Draco caged her against the wall, his nose nuzzling hers.

‘Can I kiss you, Hermione?’ he asked, his voice dripping with innocence. She moved so their lips were brushing.

‘You can do anything you like to me, Draco,’ she replied with a grin, and he groaned and leaned in and kissed her. He was still kissing her when the doors dinged open again.

Their room was actually a penthouse suite, lavishly decorated with an enormous bed and a marble bathroom and a huge window and balcony looking out over Paris and the Eiffel Tower, the lights from the city glowing in the darkness below.

On the table next to the window stood an enormous bunch of red roses and a bottle of champagne chilling in a bucket. Hermione tried to stifle her laugh.

‘Honestly, Draco, you didn’t have to try this hard,’ she teased him gently, but the look he threw her was a confused one.

‘This wasn’t me,’ he said, walking over to the flowers and plucking a card from between the stems. He read it silently and passed it to Hermione with a smile. She took it from him with interest.

_ Darlings, I hope you have a wonderful evening together. Hermione, be a good girl for Draco. Draco, take good care of Hermione. I’ll see you both tomorrow. Theo xxx. _

Draco was already pulling the cork out of the champagne, pouring them both a glass. She was smiling fondly when he passed her a glass, placing the card back on the table.

‘You love him, don’t you?’ Draco asked as she took a sip of the champagne. The effervescent bubbles danced all the way down.

‘Of course I do,’ she smiled, and Draco placed his glass down and pulled her towards him.

‘Good,’ he replied gruffly, before kissing her once again. ‘Now, let’s get you out of that gorgeous dress.’

It didn’t take long before they were both in a state of undress and entangled on the giant bed together. Draco’s fingers trailed over the silk of her bra, today the dark blue of a midnight sky, and his teeth nipped at the soft skin of the hollow of her neck as she arched under him.

‘Draco, please,’ she begged breathily as his fingers travelled lower, brushing against the silk covering her cunt. ‘Please don’t make me wait.’

‘I don’t want to make you wait, not tonight,’ he agreed. ‘But I want to know what you want. I want to make you so horny you could practically come on command,’ Draco murmured, brushing a stray curl back so he could kiss further up her neck. Hermione quivered slightly under his touch and his words. ‘Please, Hermione. Tell me what you need from me. I’ll give you anything,’ he added seriously, cupping her face in his hands. ‘I’ll give you the world. You just have to ask.’

It only took a moment to consider. Hermione knew what she wanted from him tonight. She also knew that one day, possibly quite soon, she would feel as safe and protected in Draco’s control as she did in Theo’s. 

She leaned in and kissed him, enjoying the taste of his mouth against hers. When she broke away, she looked at him seriously, wanting to convey her earnestness to him.

‘I want you to take my control away,’ she said. Draco started to say her name, in a tone that was part uncertainty, part admonishment, and Hermione held her finger to his lips, hushing him. His eyebrows raised in surprise, then he smiled indulgently and held her finger in place, kissing it gently. ‘I want to be at your command. I want you to – to use me in any way you want. Please, Draco,’ she was begging now, desperate for him to understand how much she needed this. How much she needed to switch off her mind, to just be and feel at the mercy of him. ‘I know you want to. And Theo told me - ’ she hesitated now, and Draco gave her a look of interest.

‘Theo told you what?’ he asked when she didn’t continue.

‘Theo told me that you’re just as dominant as he is. I know you can take care of me, Draco.’

‘Theo said I was  _ just _ as dominant as him?’ Draco replied with a low chuckle. He pressed a gentle kiss on the curve of one breast and then gave her a wicked look. ‘Did he forget to tell you about all the times I tied him down and teased him until he was begging me to fuck that sexy, little arse of his?’

‘Gods, Draco,’ Hermione moaned helplessly at his words, arching her body slightly towards him. He obliged by licking her nipple through the silk and holding her waist with his hands.

‘I will take care of you, darling,’ Draco promised, softer now, and Hermione nodded desperately against him. ‘Tell me your safe word.’

She knew he knew it, but she appreciated the check in. She knew she was right to put her trust in him.

‘Hippogriff,’ she replied. He kissed her temple.

‘I want you to use it any time, okay? Any time at all, Hermione. For any reason. Promise me?’

She nodded, and he smiled but held her in place. ‘Say the words, Hermione.’

‘I will use my safe word any time I need to,’ she repeated obediently.

‘Good girl,’ he whispered, brushing his nose against her cheekbone and dropping a kiss on her skin. His tone changed completely when he next spoke, a commanding ring creeping into it that bolstered no argument. ‘Now I hope you’re feeling energetic, darling,’ he said. ‘Because before the end of the night, I’m going to fuck you in all three holes and you’re going to be begging me for it.’

‘Oh, fuck,’ Hermione groaned as her insides turned to liquid, and Draco flashed her a wicked grin.

‘Like that?’ he asked, and she bit her lip, watching his eyes darken in response.

‘Exactly like that,’ she said, feeling herself already surrendering to him.

Draco kissed her and unclasped her bra, pulling it away from her body and running his hands over her breasts. He followed his fingers with his tongue, tracing lines over her skin and her nipples until they hardened under his touch. As he licked and sucked her, his hands found their way to her knickers, peeling them away from her cunt. They were already soaked, a fact not missed by Draco, if his murmured sound of satisfaction was anything to go by.

He broke away from her breasts, pulling her knickers off her legs completely, and fell to her cunt, pushing her thighs apart so he could breathe her in before licking her. His tongue on her clit sent arousal shooting from her core right up her body, and her thighs tightened against Draco’s head. He laughed low against her cunt, slipping two fingers into her and stroking against her inner walls.

‘Oh no, darling,’ he said, a teasing lilt in his voice. ‘You don’t get to come yet. Only once, and only when I say so.’ He pulled his fingers from her and sat back on his heels between her thighs, looking straight into her eyes as he sucked them into his mouth and licked the taste of her from him.

‘Draco,’ she whined as he pulled his fingers from his mouth with a pop. ‘You said you wouldn’t tease me.’

‘I said I wouldn’t make you  _ wait _ ,’ he corrected firmly, then gave her a wicked grin. ‘I didn’t say wait for what.’

With that he waved his hand and vanished his underwear, Hermione biting her lip in anticipation when she saw his cock was already hard for her. Draco took himself in his hand and worked his dick a few times, watching her carefully.

‘You want it, don’t you?’ he asked, his voice low, his eyes hungry. She nodded, and Draco’s eyes darkened. ‘Then lie back and open that sexy, little mouth for me.’

She did as he said, lying back with her head on the pillow and her curls fanning out, opening her mouth and waiting. Draco swore under his breath and crawled up over her, kneeling with his legs straddling her shoulders. Draco reached out to take hold of the headboard before wrapping his hand around dick again. He traced her lips with the head of his cock, smearing precum all over her, before sliding his dick into her welcoming mouth.

He was hot and heavy on her tongue, and Hermione grabbed hold of the backs of his thighs to keep him closer to her. She licked the tip of his cock and sucked him further down, letting her tongue run over the thick vein along the bottom. Draco groaned from above her and braced his other hand on the headboard as well. Concentrating on pleasuring Draco, Hermione remembered what Theo had told her about what Draco liked and took him as far as she could, bobbing her head up and down on his cock while her fingernails dug into the soft skin of his thighs.

All too soon, Draco pulled away, one of his hands pushing her head down when she tried to follow his dick up, laughing at her eagerness.

‘I don’t want to come just yet, Hermione,’ he said, his chest and cheeks flushed pink and his eyes tight. He kissed her, one of his hands cradling her jaw, licking the taste of himself off her lips, before climbing off her and lying back on the bed, reclining against the sheets like a carving of a Greek god. ‘Come here,’ he said, beckoning her with his finger. ‘I want you to ride me. Do a good job, and I’ll bend you over and fuck your arse.’

Hermione crawled up the bed and over his body, leaning down to kiss him and nip on his lower lip before settling back against him. She reached behind herself to take hold of his cock, lining him up with her entrance before slowly lowering herself onto him, relishing the moan he made when she took him deep inside her. He settled his hands on top of her thighs and gave her an adoring smile.

‘You look incredible on top of me,’ he said, and she rolled her hips against him, making his hands tighten on her legs.

‘Well,’ she breathed, rocking her hips again. ‘You look incredible between my thighs.’

‘Enough,’ he growled. ‘You’re not going to earn it through sweet talking.’

Hermione dug her fingernails into his chest and started to ride him properly, her clit rubbing against his groin and his dick pressing inside her in a particularly delicious way. She couldn’t help the whimper that escaped her as she got closer to coming, but Draco suddenly reared up and wrapped his arms around her.

‘Don’t you dare come yet,’ he hissed against her ear, holding her still. ‘Not until I say so.’

She whined in frustration but he didn’t let go, instead lowering them both back to the bed so she was lying along his chest. One arm stayed wrapped around her, his hand tangled in her hair, and the other reached down to take her hand at their side as he braced himself and started to thrust up into her. His fingers entwined with hers, locking them together.

‘Draco,’ she whined against his neck, and his hand tightened into a fist in her hair, the pain sharp in her scalp.

‘No,’ he said, his voice firm, and she screwed her eyes shut as he carried on fucking her. She had to focus, focus on not letting herself be overcome, focus on not letting Draco down. A few more thrusts, and he took pity on her, rolling them over so she was on her back and his body covered hers. He braced himself on his arms on either side of her head, thrusting into her slowly and gently. Hermione bit her lower lip hard as the change in angle and the measured moves drove her closer to the edge of delirium.

‘Such a good girl for me,’ he panted, his lips brushing against hers.

‘Draco,’ she said again, her voice desperate, her hands reaching for his shoulders. ‘You promised…’

Draco pulled her hands away, pinning her wrists against the bed with one hand. ‘Promised what, sweetheart?’ he asked innocently enough, although he sank himself into her and held himself there as he spoke. Hermione squirmed beneath him, but he didn’t relent. ‘Good girls ask for what they want, Hermione.’

_ Gods _ , he was as bad as Theo! Luckily, that meant she knew exactly what Draco wanted from her. She struggled against his hand, arching herself up, so she could whisper straight into his ear.

‘Please, Draco?’

‘Please what, Hermione?’ he said through gritted teeth, his hands tense against hers.

She licked the shell of his ear. ‘Please will you fuck my ass and let me come with you inside me?’

He groaned and buried his face against her neck, releasing her wrists and gathering her in his arms. He kissed the skin below her jaw before moving away and gently pulling out of her.

‘Since you asked so nicely,’ he said, lifting one of her legs over his shoulder and kissing the inside of her thigh. He muttered a wandless lubrication spell and then a warming spell before trailing his wet fingers down over her cunt and then to her asshole. Slowly, very slowly, he pushed one finger inside her, his face nuzzling against hers, his breath hot against her skin.

‘Fuck, Hermione,’ he sighed as he reached down to his knuckle. ‘I can’t wait to feel this around my cock.’ 

Hermione felt exactly the same, even more when Draco pulled out his finger so he could add a second, stretching her even further, preparing her to take his cock. He didn’t tease as much as Theo usually did, however, and soon Draco had added a third finger. Hermione writhed desperately under his touch.

‘Draco, please,’ she begged, holding back a cry as he dipped his head and sucked one of her nipples into his mouth. ‘Please, I can’t wait for you any longer.’

His teeth grazed her nipple and tore a groan from her throat, but he also gently worked his fingers free and cast another lubrication spell over his dick. Reaching down to kiss her, his tongue pushing against hers, he took himself in hand and shifted closer to her. The head of his dick pressed against her hole, and she let her hands reach up and tangle in his hair when he broke off the kiss.

‘Ready for me?’ he asked quietly, and she nodded desperately, tightening her fingers in his hair. He gripped her waist with one hand, her thigh still settled over his shoulder, and held himself against her. ‘Bear down for me, sweetheart,’ he commanded. ‘Take me in you.’

She did as she was told, bracing herself against him, and he helped her move onto him. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply as Draco started to breach her, and when the flared head of his dick slid in, she let her breath out and opened her eyes. Draco was staring into them, his irises almost black with desire, and he smiled down at her.

‘You feel incredible,’ he whispered as he gently pushed himself the rest of the way in before pausing, letting her adjust as he breathed deeply through his nose. She reached up to kiss him, almost delirious with him holding himself still, deep inside her, his hips flush against her ass. He gripped the thigh that was slung over his shoulder, and she arched herself against him, whimpering at the feel of his dick moving with her.

‘Fuck me, Draco,’ she whispered. 

Draco’s eyes narrowed, and his hand on her waist tightened. He pulled himself nearly all the way out before carefully pushing back into her again, still clearly testing her ability to take him. ‘Harder,’ she hissed, pulling his hair against his scalp until he winced in pain and finally pulled out and thrust into her hard, sinking to the hilt. ‘Yes,’ she breathed, letting her head fall back and her eyes closed. ‘Please don’t stop.’

Draco said something unintelligible, adjusted his grip on her hips, and started pounding into her with firm, smooth strokes.

‘Gods, Draco,  _ yes _ ,’ Hermione panted, opening her eyes again. Draco bit his lip, and when he opened his eyes and looked down at her, they were as unguarded and vulnerable as she had ever seen him.

‘I’m not going to fucking last,’ he bit out. ‘You feel too good.  _ This _ is too good.’ He ran one of his hands along her cunt, sinking two fingers into her and curling them up, letting his thumb press down on her clit. Hermione’s whole body started to tingle with the overloading of sensation against her, and she heard herself cry out as Draco’s thumb rubbed against her clit. ‘I want you to come for me, Hermione,’ Draco told her. ‘Come for me, and I’ll come for you.’

His cock thrust deep into her ass again, his fingers in her cunt and his thumb on her clit and his hand on her waist and his lips against hers. Hermione gripped onto him and surrendered herself to him completely, letting her body explode beneath him, letting the intensity of her orgasm wash over her and make her boneless. She was vaguely aware of Draco thrusting harder, of his own cry of pleasure and the pulsing of his dick as he emptied himself into her, collapsing against her at the end.

Slowly, they came back down to earth. Hermione stroked Draco’s hair as he softened inside her and eventually pulled himself out, his come leaking out and onto her skin as he did. He crooked his fingers ready to cast a cleansing charm, but Hermione reached out and closed her hand over his.

‘Don’t,’ she said, and he gave her a quizzical look. If she hadn’t just been begging him to fuck her senseless, she might have blushed. Instead she just shrugged lazily. ‘I want to feel you in me.’

He relaxed his hand and instead gathered her in his arms, curling around her and nuzzling the back of her neck.

‘Well,’ Draco sighed against her. ‘I’m more than happy to oblige. Literally any time, any place. I’m yours, Hermione. Yours and Theo’s. For as long as you’ll have me.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget you can follow me on [Tumblr](https://aneiria-writes.tumblr.com/) for updates, moodboards, sneak peeks and exclusive writing!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Thank you for giving me a second chance,’ Draco said, his voice serious. ‘I had a really lovely time with you.’
> 
> ‘Draco,’ Hermione smiled and reached up to kiss him. ‘I’m glad you came back to us,’ she said quietly, and he smiled and nodded.
> 
> ‘Me too.’ He brushed her hair back and kissed her again. ‘Now, let’s get home. Theo’s been alone all night, you know he’s going to be needy today.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who left kind comments on last week's update! I'm glad you enjoyed your dose of pure Dramione smut ;)
> 
> I can't believe we're coming to the end of this particular adventure! This chapter is the longest yet, is very NSFW, and was probably my favourite one to write... after this there's one more chapter, which is more like an epilogue. 
> 
> Thanks as always go to Amalia for the alpha and Grace for the beta, words cannot express how immensely grateful I am to both of them for the time and dedication they put into helping my fics be the best they can <3
> 
> Until next week!

Draco fucked Hermione twice more before breakfast. The first time was slow and sleepy in the dead of night when Hermione had half-woken to find Draco’s dick already hard and pressing against her, and the second time was long and lazy in the morning when Draco started stroking her in her sleep until she woke up wet and desperate for him.

He ordered them breakfast in bed, feeding her freshly made croissants with strawberry jam and exquisite French coffee before pulling her into the marble bathroom to shower, where he fell to his knees on the cold floor and licked her cunt until she came once more.

It was mid-morning by the time she was back in her red dress, slightly more wrinkled now than it had been the night before. Draco cast a charm to remove the creases in their clothing, making them look at least half-presentable, before handing her the bouquet of roses from Theo. They made their way downstairs towards the hotel Floo in the lobby, but before they could step through for home, Draco grasped her arm and pulled her aside.

‘Thank you for giving me a second chance,’ he said, his voice serious. ‘I had a really lovely time with you.’

‘Draco,’ Hermione smiled and reached up to kiss him. ‘I’m glad you came back to us,’ she said quietly, and he smiled and nodded.

‘Me too.’ He brushed her hair back and kissed her again. ‘Now, let’s get home. Theo’s been alone all night, you know he’s going to be needy today.’

Draco wasn’t wrong. Theo had clearly been waiting in the kitchen for them and was at the fireplace the second Hermione and Draco stepped through. He pulled Hermione into his arms for a furious kiss and then turned to Draco, grabbing his collar and pulling him close, engulfing him with a kiss without releasing his hold on Hermione.

‘Fuck,’ Theo breathed happily. ‘I hope you both had a good time, because I’m not spending a night without at least one of you with me again for a very long time.’

Draco smiled and kissed the tip of Theo’s nose before extricating himself from his grip and sauntering towards the kitchen.

‘Come on,’ he called over his shoulder. ‘I’ll put the kettle on.’

Theo nodded towards Draco’s retreating back. ‘Look at him. One threesome and a date later and he thinks he owns the place.’ Hermione laughed and Theo pulled her in for another kiss, this one slower and sweeter. ‘Did you have a good time?’ he asked seriously, and Hermione nodded.

‘Of course I did. And Theo – thank you. For letting us do that together.’

Theo nodded, understanding in his eyes. ‘It’s important if we’re going to make this work that all three of us work on our relationships. You two need space to get to know each other without me being there all the time.’

‘True, but you and Draco need to do the same as well. It’s been a long time since the two of you were together, you’re both different people now.’

Theo nodded, but before he could reply, Draco called out to them from the kitchen.

‘Would you two mind getting your sexy, little arses in here, please, and stop gossiping in the hallway like Hufflepuffs.’

Hermione and Theo shared a look and stifled their laughs, walking towards the kitchen hand in hand. Draco smiled at them and took the bouquet from Hermione, transferring the roses to a vase he’d already filled with water. On the side, the kettle was boiling, and three cups were set out.

‘So,’ Theo started nonchalantly, opening the fridge for the milk as the kettle boiled and snapped itself off. Draco poured hot water into each cup, and Hermione sat at the table, waiting for Theo to carry on. ‘Do we need to talk this morning? Clear up any final concerns? Or are we all in agreement?’

Theo’s voice was purposefully calm, but Hermione knew him well enough to hear the slight worry in it.

‘I suspect we’re in agreement,’ Hermione said carefully, throwing a glance over at Draco. Surely they were all on the same page now?

‘Why don’t you tell us what you’re thinking?’ Draco suggested gently, placing a cup of tea in front of Hermione and then passing another to Theo before picking up his own and joining Hermione at the table.

‘Fine.’ Theo placed his cup down and braced his hands against the tabletop, as if steeling himself for what he was about to say. ‘What I’m thinking is, “the three of us are now in an official relationship. With no more second-guessing. From any of us.”’

‘And what does that relationship look like?’ Draco asked cautiously, as if still not wanting to get his hopes up.

Hermione answered for them. ‘It means Theo is my boyfriend, and so are you, Draco. And you and Theo are boyfriends as well. It means you staying here whenever you want, no invite necessary. It means the three of us going on dates, sometimes all together, sometimes just two of us.’ Hermione looked over to Theo to see if he had anything to add – or, Merlin forbid, any disagreements. To her satisfaction he was nodding.

‘I agree with Hermione. Is that okay with you, Draco?’ Theo asked, sounding cautious as well. Draco, however, was smiling into his cup of tea.

‘That sounds more than okay,’ he admitted, and Hermione smiled back at him when he looked up at her. 

‘Good,’ Theo declared, and he finally joined them at the table. ‘Then it’s settled.’

Draco looked happy enough, but he fidgeted in his seat and looked down into his tea.

‘Draco?’ Theo asked warily.

‘I just think we should take things slowly,’ Draco said, finally looking back up and shifting his gaze from Theo to Hermione. ‘I don’t want to rush this. I don’t want to accidentally ruin everything.’

Theo huffed discontentedly, but Hermione reached out to take Draco’s hand in hers, squeezing it gently. She understood his desire to approach things carefully. He’d already dated Theo once and they’d broken up, not to mention leaving so abruptly after the other weekend.

‘We can take things at whatever pace makes you comfortable, darling,’ she said.

LATER THAT EVENING, Hermione and Theo were dressed for bed, Theo in pyjama bottoms and a white t-shirt, Hermione wrapped in her green, silk kimono, and sitting together in the living room. Hermione leaned back on the arm rest, her legs across Theo’s lap, and he stroked her calf as they sipped on hot drinks and talked about nonsense.

‘Hello?’

The familiar voice echoed from the hallway, and Hermione and Theo shared a look of delighted surprise as Hermione got to her feet and went out to find Draco waiting outside the fireplace, a reticent smile on his face. Her heart leapt with joy to see him. There had been a tiny, treacherous part of her that had worried he might run off again.

‘I hope you weren’t just being polite when you said I was welcome anytime,’ he said quietly, and Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist, standing on tiptoes so she could kiss him. She leaned into him, letting him hold her. She already felt so safe in his arms.

‘Our wards let you in, didn’t they?’ she teased him gently. Theo’s quiet footsteps approached from behind her, and he slipped his arms around her waist, leaning over her head to kiss Draco as well.

‘You here for the night?’ Theo asked hopefully, and Draco smiled and shrugged.

‘I was at home alone, and I just realised I was being an idiot again. Why would I ever spend a night apart from either of you now I don’t have to?’ Draco’s eyes were serious, and Theo let out a sound of relief that echoed how Hermione felt.

‘Thank fuck for that,’ Theo said, sounding happy. ‘I was worried it would take you months to come to that conclusion.’

Theo’s arms dropped from her waist, and when Hermione turned to look for him, he was already walking down the hallway towards their bedroom. He half looked back to where she and Draco were standing, arms still around each other, and called over his shoulder impatiently.

‘Are you two coming or what?’

‘He gets bossy when he’s horny, doesn’t he?’ Draco mock-whispered to her, making her laugh and Theo call out an indignant ‘hey!’ from ahead of them.

‘He’s only mad because you’re right,’ she joked in return, and Theo shouted from the bedroom.

‘That’s it, in here now, both of you!’

Draco raised his eyebrow at Hermione and jerked his head to indicate she should go on ahead, letting his hand trail over her ass as she walked in front of him.

Theo was pulling off his t-shirt when they walked in, and Hermione laughed as Draco faltered at the sight of Theo’s tight abs flexing as he pulled the shirt over his head. She knew how he felt, even after all this time dating, the sight of Theo’s body always made Hermione slow down and admire him.

‘Fuck,’ Draco groaned, and Theo looked up innocently as he threw his top on the floor.

‘What’s up?’ he asked nonchalantly as he hooked his thumbs into his waistband and pulled down his pyjamas in one move, leaving him standing naked before them.

Draco looked up to the ceiling as if asking for strength and closed his eyes. Hermione shook her head at Theo, aware she was grinning like an idiot, and Theo raised an eyebrow at her.

‘I know you’re naked under that robe, Miss Granger,’ Theo said in a prim voice. ‘But Draco looks like he needs help undressing. Why don’t you give him a hand?’

There was nothing Hermione would like more. Draco turned to her, a lazy smile on his face, and he brushed a curl back from her face. ‘So, do you always sleep naked, Hermione?’ he asked quietly, and Theo laughed as he jumped up onto the bed, lying back against the covers so he could watch them.

‘She knows if she tries wearing anything, I’ll have it off her before the night is through anyway.’

Hermione threw Theo a dirty look, but he just blew her a kiss, clearly knowing she wasn’t serious. She turned back to Draco, who was watching her. He smirked at her and held his arms out, palms up, as if waiting for her to undress him.

‘Lazy bastard,’ she smiled, and he leaned closer to her, dropping a kiss at her hairline as she started to unbutton his shirt.

‘Just doing what Theo wants, sweetheart,’ he breathed against her, and she undid his last button with a laugh. As if Draco would do anything Theo told him to if he didn’t also want to do it. She pushed the shirt off his shoulders and down his arms, letting it fall to the floor, and ran her hands over the muscles of his chest.

His skin was criss-crossed with faint scars from the Sectumsempra curse Harry had cast on him all those years ago. For the first time, she traced them under her fingertips, aware that Theo was carefully watching them from the bed. Draco covered her hands with his own, stopping her movements. When she looked up again he was frowning.

‘I know they don’t look great…’ he started, his voice quiet and uncertain, but Hermione shook her head, shushing him gently.

‘Draco,’ she said, uncurling her hands under his grip and resting them against his scarred chest. ‘You’re beautiful. Every bit of you.’ She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him, and he released her hands and gripped hold of her waist instead, returning the kiss hungrily.

‘So are you, Hermione,’ he breathed when their lips parted again. She smiled against him and unbuttoned his trousers, and soon he stood naked before her.

She took a step back, letting her eyes run appreciatively over him from head to toe, only lingering _briefly_ over his already hard cock.

‘Best not keep Theo waiting,’ she teased. Draco’s eyes darkened, and she squealed as he scooped her up unceremoniously in his arms, cradling her and marching her to the bed where he dropped her into Theo’s willing embrace.

‘Hey, gorgeous,’ Theo murmured as he rolled her onto her back, Draco climbing up onto the mattress to join them.

‘Hey, yourself,’ she replied, brushing her nose up against his neck. His hands found their way to the tie at her waist and undid it, pushing the silk aside and exposing her body to both his and Draco’s eyes. She lay back, a curl of anticipation starting to bloom as their dark eyes drank her in.

‘What shall we do with her first?’ Draco said, not tearing his eyes away from her. She waited patiently, like she knew Theo would want, despite how desperate she was for one of them – _either_ of them – to touch her right now. Theo’s smile was wicked when he finally tore his eyes away, looking at Draco.

‘We could tie her down and make her watch,’ he murmured, grabbing Draco behind the head and pulling him in for a kiss.

Hermione groaned as she watched them, both kneeling on the bed, their bodies pressed against each other. They were both hard, and Theo groaned against Draco’s mouth as Draco rocked his hips against Theo’s. As tempting as the thought of watching them have their way with each other was, she absolutely did not want to be denied tonight.

Theo’s hands held Draco’s neck and hair, not letting him escape, while Draco’s ran from the top of Theo’s back all the way down to his hips. 

‘I don’t think I have the patience tonight, to be honest,’ Draco said to Theo, and Theo’s blue eyes darkened. Hermione sighed quietly in relief.

‘How about you bury your face between her thighs and make her come?’ Theo suggested, his voice low. Hermione tried to stifle the whimper of eagerness that threatened to escape, but the smile on Theo’s face when he looked at her told her she’d been unsuccessful. Instead he turned back to Draco. ‘I know how much you want to put your tongue on her delicious cunt again.’

‘Fuck, Theo,’ Draco said, his eyes shifting back to Hermione with a hungry look in them.

Theo leaned in and kissed him once more, before pulling back and giving Draco a gentle nudge. ‘Go on, then.’

Draco kneeled before her feet, lifting one in his hands so he could place a kiss on the inside of her ankle, letting his other fingers stroke up her leg, lingering on the crease of her thigh. His touch was so gentle, so _revering_ , even though it had been less than twelve hours since he last had her in his bed.

‘Just this once,’ Draco said, narrowing his eyes as he looked at her. ‘You can come as soon as you want.’ And with that, he latched his mouth onto her cunt.

Draco was ruthless. Gone were the long, languid licks and the teasing build up; instead he utterly _devoured_ her, his tongue doing wicked things to her, and it felt like mere seconds before she was arching helplessly into him, her cunt throbbing, her fingers clenching in Draco’s soft hair as she came.

‘Your turn now,’ Theo said, pulling Draco away from her even as Hermione still shook with aftershocks from her orgasm.

‘I want to fuck Hermione first,’ Draco said, pushing Theo away. ‘I want you to lick the taste of her off my dick before you suck me.’

Theo groaned and rolled over to pull Hermione bonelessly over to him, hauling her up by the hips.

‘On your hands and knees, Hermione,’ he said, kneeling in front of her as she did as she was told. ‘Eyes on me,’ Theo said gently as she felt Draco grasp her hips and line himself up behind her. She kept her gaze trained on Theo’s blue eyes, not even closing them when Draco notched himself at her entrance before thrusting himself into her.

‘Fuck,’ Theo breathed, his eyes shifting up to Draco. ‘You should see the look in her eyes when you bury yourself in her cunt. Delightful,’ he said, grasping her face gently in his hands and kissing her, not releasing her as Draco started rolling his hips and fucking her.

‘Yeah?’ Draco’s voice had a catch in it as he thrust hard, making her bump against Theo’s mouth. ‘Maybe next time I’ll fuck her in front of a mirror, see those gorgeous eyes for myself.’

Hermione whimpered against Theo’s mouth as she was rocked into him again, the angle of Draco’s dick rubbing deliciously against her inner walls. Theo pulled away from her, and in seconds his lips at her mouth were replaced by his dick. She swallowed it gladly, the familiar feel and taste of Theo on her tongue enough to make her moan, even as Draco fucked her harder.

They didn’t keep her in that position for long, though. Draco hissed through gritted teeth and pulled himself free before he could come, and Theo did the same. Hermione collapsed onto the mattress, breathless, and Draco rolled her onto her back and helped her lean back on the pillows. He brushed her hair out of her face and gave her a sweet kiss.

‘You did brilliantly, sweetheart,’ he murmured, letting his hands roam to brush her hard nipples. ‘Now, why don’t you lie back and enjoy watching me fuck Theo’s throat?’

Hermione felt her core clench at his words, and her eyes fluttered shut.

‘Gods, Draco,’ she whispered then winced as he twisted her nipple just enough to send a shooting pain through her nerves. The sting sent a rush of wetness to her cunt.

‘Eyes open, Hermione,’ Draco admonished her gently. ‘You don’t want to miss all the fun.’

When she opened her eyes again, Theo was already lying back next to her, his own head resting back on the pillows as his eyes locked on to Draco’s long fingers stroking her breast. She rolled over onto her side so she could watch properly. They might have teased her with the idea of watching earlier, but this was still new, to be a gratuitous voyeur.

She watched as Draco cast a wandless _Incarcerous_ on Theo, tying his wrists above his head to the headboard, Theo throwing him a dirty look as he did.

‘You won’t be needing your hands, love,’ Draco said darkly as he straddled Theo and fisted his hand into Theo’s hair. As Theo opened his mouth to retort, Draco pushed his dick in. Hermione heard Theo groan around Draco’s cock, and his eyes shifted up to look adoringly at Draco who smiled softly at him. ‘Can you taste her on me?’

Theo whimpered and nodded carefully as Draco inched himself further in. Hermione pressed her thighs together to try to relieve some of the pressure that had built up in her core once again, but it was no use. Not tearing her eyes away from the sight of Draco starting to gently fuck Theo’s mouth, Hermione stroked herself with two of her fingers, drawing some of her wetness up and lightly circling her clit. Draco gave her a stern look.

‘You can touch yourself, but I don’t want you coming this time, Hermione.’

Hermione nodded desperately, pressing harder against her clit.

‘Say it, darling,’ Draco insisted, still shallowly fucking Theo’s mouth.

‘I won’t come,’ she gasped. ‘Not unless you let me.’

‘There’s a good girl.’ Draco gave her that slow, sexy smile that would have given her billywigs in her stomach even if they hadn’t been naked and in bed together. 

Draco was clearly satisfied with her answer as he turned back to Theo, tightening his grip in his hair as he started to speed up. ‘You’re a good boy too, Theo,’ Draco purred, and Hermione had to pull her hand away from her clit as Theo, his dick hard and straining, helplessly arched his hips into thin air at Draco’s words.

Hermione cautiously started stroking herself again. Theo’s cheeks were flushed and his eyes slightly glassy, the muscles in his arms flexing as they jerked against his bonds. Hermione felt her face flush as she realised this must have been what she looked like – _gods_ , was it just last night? – when she had been in Theo’s position. She had to pull her fingers away from her clit once more, too close to coming again with that thought, and knowing that following Draco’s orders now would make her eventual release all the sweeter. Draco’s head started to fall back, his eyes closing, as he thrust down Theo’s throat again and again.

‘Fuck, Theo,’ Draco finally sounded affected, his words coming apart. ‘You’re so fucking good. I’ve missed this – missed you – so much.’

Theo groaned again. His biceps quivered helplessly, and Hermione knew he was desperate to put his hands on Draco. Draco pulled his head back up, looking down at Theo. 

‘Swallow it all for me, darling,’ he whispered. Theo’s blue eyes widened, and Draco thrust into him once more and stilled, panting heavily, his hand still tangled in Theo’s hair, the other one gripping the headboard so tightly his knuckles were white.

Hermione watched as Theo’s throat moved as he swallowed, and Draco slowly pulled himself out. Theo licked his lips as Draco, still breathing heavily, waved his hand and ended the _Incarcerous_ spell, leaning down to kiss Theo while rubbing his wrists tenderly.

Hermione shuffled over to push herself against Theo. She wanted to reach out for his dick, to feel it in her hands, but she wasn’t sure she would be allowed. The thought of asking Draco’s permission to touch her own boyfriend made her feel dizzy with lust, so she reached up and dropped her hand on Draco’s forearm. He looked at her with that smug look and arched eyebrow she was starting to love.

‘Yes?’ he asked, his eyes alight with interest. She noticed Theo open his own eyes, watching her quietly.

She looked up at Draco from under her lashes, biting her lower lip before speaking. ‘Please, Draco,’ she said in her meekest voice. Draco’s jaw and his forearm under her hand tensed. ‘Please, can I touch Theo?’

Theo made a strangled noise from the mattress. Draco ignored him. 

‘Which bit of Theo do you want to touch, sweetheart?’ he asked innocently, reaching up to stroke her cheek. Theo chuckled and closed his eyes again, his dick still hard. Hermione’s eye flickered over it, and Draco’s hand moved from her cheek to take her chin firmly in his grip, forcing her eyes back to him. ‘Tell me, Hermione.’

‘Please can I touch his cock?’

Draco and Theo groaned in unison, and Draco released her chin and ran his fingertips over her lips.

‘You may,’ he said softly, ‘but don’t let him come. Not yet,’ he added, glancing down at Theo who opened his eyes again, glaring at him. ‘Patience, Theo,’ Draco grinned, pushing Hermione gently towards him.

Hermione lay on her side next to Theo, wrapping her hand around Theo’s dick and making him moan, his eyelashes fluttering. Draco stayed on his knees watching them, gently stroking himself as he did, his cock already slowly starting to harden again.

Theo watched her as she worked him more gently than she usually would, not wanting to take him too close to the edge and risk tipping him over it. His eyes were so full of love she had to swallow a lump that suddenly lodged in her throat. She leaned over to kiss him, opening her mouth to him, letting him taste her and claim her as she stroked his dick. She pulled away far enough to be able to bite his lower lip between her teeth, earning herself a hiss from him.

‘You’re both so gorgeous together,’ Draco’s voice remarked from behind her, and Theo’s eyes shifted from Hermione’s to where Draco had moved behind her. Draco reached down and covered his hand over Hermione’s, gently stopping her movements despite her whine of protest. He kissed her and pulled her hand off Theo’s dick completely, pushing her to lie down on the bed. He threw Theo a conspiratorial look, and Hermione narrowed her eyes suspiciously as Draco bent towards Theo’s ear, whispering something to him that she couldn’t hear.

‘What are you two planning?’ she asked. Her voice came out higher-pitched than she would have liked, and they looked at her as one, silver eyes and sapphire both with the same glint of predatory lust in them. 

Draco climbed over her, and Theo rolled over next to her so that they were lying one on either side. Draco kissed her neck and ran his hands over her stomach as Theo smiled at her and brushed a loose curl back.

‘Me and Draco are going to fuck you, sweetheart,’ he said softly. Draco’s hand twitched against her stomach. ‘Draco’s going to bury himself in your sweet, little cunt, and I’m going to take this tight ass of yours. And together, we’re going to make you come between us.’

‘Oh.’ Her voice came out breathless, her heart fluttering, and Theo chuckled and kissed her neck. ‘Do you want that, Hermione?’

‘Gods, yes, Theo, please,’ she said, arching herself up as Draco’s hand wandered down from her stomach and brushed over her sensitive clit. She was practically shaking with need; all she wanted was for both of them to be around her, _inside_ her, loving her.

Theo smiled and gave her a push, so she rolled onto her side, her back to his chest, facing Draco. As Theo muttered a lubrication spell and his wet fingers stroked from her cunt to her ass, Draco rested a hand on her waist and shuffled closer to her, his silver eyes locked on to her. He kissed her, keeping her occupied as Theo slid in first one and then two fingers, gently preparing her. When Theo lined his cock up with her hole and started to nudge his way in, Draco swallowed her moan.

Hermione held herself still as Theo slowly pushed into her, stretching her deliciously, his hands holding onto her waist as he did. Draco was resting his top hand over Theo’s, watching her face as Theo slid all the way in. He let out a shaky breath when his groin was flush with her ass.

‘Fuck,’ Draco breathed, lifting his hand to stroke her cheekbone. ‘You’re so beautiful.’

‘Draco, please.’ Hermione reached for him, and he shifted himself closer, holding her jaw firmly as he kissed her. Theo’s hips twitched slightly, and his hands on her waist tightened.

‘Yes, Draco, please,’ Theo bit out, his voice shaky. ‘I can’t just fucking hold myself still in her like this. Come the fuck on.’

Draco laughed against Hermione’s lips but broke off and shifted again, grabbing hold of her thigh and lifting her leg slightly. His dick brushed against her stomach as he moved, leaving a wet smear of precome on her skin as he did, and then the head of him nudged her entrance. Draco hooked her leg over his hip, and with a few false starts that had Theo groaning impatiently, he managed to slide into her, filling her completely. Theo’s hands slid up to her ribs, Draco’s replaced his at her waist, and Hermione breathed out carefully.

She had never felt like this before. Like she was floating, like she was suspended between Draco and Theo. Like they were weaving a spell around her. She couldn’t tell where she ended and they began.

‘You okay?’ Draco asked, but she couldn’t answer. She just blinked at him wordlessly, her mind drifting with the feel of them both buried deep inside her.

‘Hermione?’ Through her haze, Hermione vaguely realised Theo sounded a little worried. ‘Sweetheart, what’s your colour?’

Colour? It took Hermione a moment to realise what Theo meant. It had been a long time since they’d needed to use colours to check in. The realisation that Theo was really concerned snapped her back to reality. She refocused on Draco’s eyes, dark with worry, and took a deep breath.

‘Green,’ she reassured Theo, reassured both of them. ‘Green. So green. Please – please just - ’ her words failed her again, and she just drew in a ragged breath and clawed at Draco’s chest. He smiled at her, and Theo breathed heavily against her hair.

‘Don’t worry, sweetheart,’ Theo said. ‘We’ll take care of you.’

As if in unspoken agreement, Theo was the first to move, pulling himself almost completely out before thrusting back in again, and then Draco did the same. Within moments they were fucking her with a fluidity like they had done this a hundred times before.

Hermione let herself float away again, hearing herself cry out with pleasure as they lost themselves in her over and over. Draco held her waist tightly as Theo’s hand snaked around to where Draco’s dick disappeared into her, stroking her clit and pushing her towards the edge almost immediately. She felt herself tense and tighten as he increased the pressure on her, causing both men to swear under their breath, and when Theo flicked her once more as Draco drove into her, hitting her just right, she came utterly undone between them. She could feel her cunt pulsing, wave after endless wave, her head arched back and her throat exposed to Draco. She could feel nothing but fire, see nothing but stars, hear nothing but buzzing, buzzing and the groans of pleasure from Theo and then Draco as they both thrust into her, holding themselves deep inside her as they came within seconds of each other.

As she floated back down to earth, aware that she was trembling in their arms, her vision started to clear, and the ringing in her ears died down. Draco and Theo gently pulled themselves free from her body but stayed wrapped around her, damp skin pressed against hers. Draco kissed the tip of her nose, Theo nuzzled her neck from behind, and Hermione sighed happily and closed her eyes.

In her post-orgasmic bliss, cradled in the arms of her lovers, Hermione was certain of one thing. Now that she had both Theo and Draco, she was never going to let either of them go.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo gave Hermione a kiss on the temple and a serious look. ‘Do we even have to go to this thing? We could just stay in for the night…’ 
> 
> He threw a meaningful look at the bed, and Hermione slapped him lightly in admonishment.
> 
> ‘It’s Padma’s birthday! Of course we have to go. Now come on, both of you.’ 
> 
> Before she could be tempted to skip her best friend’s birthday party for a night wrapped around her two gorgeous boyfriends, Hermione turned away and stalked off towards the fireplace, picking up Padma’s birthday present from the table next to it.

‘Ready?’ Hermione poked her head into the bedroom to see what was taking them so long. Draco stood in front of Theo, straightening out his collar. They looked over when she appeared. ‘You both look nice,’ she said weakly as Draco took a step back from Theo.

_Nice_ was an understatement. They both wore blazers, Draco’s charcoal grey and Theo’s midnight blue, respectively setting off the silver of Draco’s eyes and the sapphire of Theo’s. Beneath the blazers both had white shirts with the top buttons undone, the hollows of their throats begging to be tasted. The matching looks of desire they gave Hermione made her feel weak at the knees, and she half-considered taking a seat on the bed so she could admire them some more.

‘So do you,’ Draco replied, taking a step forward to finger the silky green of her dress. ‘You know that’s my favourite colour on you.’

Theo gave her a kiss on the temple and a serious look. ‘Do we even have to go to this thing? We could just stay in for the night…’ He threw a meaningful look at the bed, and Hermione slapped him lightly in admonishment.

‘It’s Padma’s birthday! Of course we have to go. Now come on, both of you.’ Before she could be tempted to skip her best friend’s birthday party for a night wrapped around her two gorgeous boyfriends, Hermione turned away and stalked off towards the fireplace, picking up Padma’s birthday present from the table next to it.

They Flooed into the Three Broomsticks, finding the whole place reserved for Padma and Parvati’s birthday. Draco reached out and wordlessly took Hermione’s hand in his own, and she gave it a little squeeze.

She knew he was nervous. They all were, to some extent. The three of them may have been dating – and dating didn’t fully cover their relationship, as in reality Draco had pretty much moved in after that first official night together – for two months now, but this was the first big public event they’d gone to together.

Theo’s hand rested on Hermione’s shoulder briefly, and he moved to Draco’s other side. Hermione knew Theo had taken Draco’s other hand. Luckily, Padma was easy to spot, and Hermione led them straight over, only dropping Draco’s hand to throw her arms around her friend.

‘Hermione!’ Padma squealed in delight.

‘Happy birthday, Padma,’ Hermione smiled, and she handed her a present wrapped in blue and silver paper. Theo swooped in next for a hug, and then Padma turned to Draco who stood awkwardly beside them.

‘Happy birthday, Patil.’ Draco spoke as if he weren’t sure how he’d be received, but he had nothing to worry about. Padma gave him a big smile and rested her hand on his forearm.

‘Thank you, Draco,’ she smiled. ‘Thank you all for coming. Go and get yourself a drink! It’s an open bar tonight. Hermione, we’ll catch up later, yeah?’

It was another hour before Padma was able to make her way back to Hermione, carrying two large glasses of champagne. Hermione and the boys had camped out at a corner table, where Luna and Neville had quickly spotted them and joined. Hermione left Draco and Theo there, holding hands under the table, and took the proffered glass from Padma.

‘So,’ Padma started, her eyes bright and happy. ‘It’s going well then? You three make such a gorgeous triad.’ Padma looked over to Theo and Draco a little wistfully. 

‘It’s going really well,’ Hermione smiled. ‘Let’s all go for dinner soon, shall we? And Sebastian too - where is he, by the way?’

Padma nodded to a distance behind Hermione, and she turned to see Padma’s boyfriend deep in conversation with a the other St Mungo’s Healers. As if sensing Padma and Hermione watching him, Sebastian looked up and gave Hermione a friendly wave before turning his gaze to Padma and smiling slowly and sweetly at her.

At that moment Parvati came over to pull her sister away to greet some new party guests, and Padma threw a smile over her shoulder as she was dragged away. ‘Lunch on Monday?’

With a nod and a laugh, Hermione turned back to the table, and finding no free seats near her boys satisfied herself with perching on Theo’s lap. She leaned back against Theo’s chest while Draco absent-mindedly stroked her knee. Having both of them touching her at the same time grounded her, made her feel content. 

Draco only lifted his hand from her leg when Harry and Ginny arrived, Ginny still dressed in her Quidditch kit from the match they’d rushed from. Draco jumped up to greet them and he and Harry went to the bar together to get more drinks, Ginny quickly stealing Draco’s vacated seat so she could chat to Hermione and the others. 

Soon Lavender Brown jumped to her feet to give a birthday toast to Parvati and Padma, culminating in loud cheers and the clinking of glasses echoing through the pub. 

Hermione, Draco and Theo didn’t stay much longer after that. Hermione walked through the Floo to home last and found herself immediately enveloped in Draco’s arms.

‘Theo’s already in the bedroom. You want to go straight to bed?’ he asked quietly. Hermione giggled, and his eyes widened. ‘I meant to _sleep_ , Granger, if you’re tired.’ He growled in mock-annoyance, but his hands ran down her back and traced over the curve of her ass. ‘But if you’re not tired, I’m sure we could be of assistance…’ His words trailed off, and he kissed her, pulling her closer to him, so she could feel the hard planes of his chest beneath her body. Hermione melted into his kiss and his embrace, feeling safe and content. She noticed more and more often now how something always felt _missing_ unless she had both of her boys with her at the time.

Finally, she pulled away from his mouth. ‘Let’s go and find Theo,’ she said, and Draco nodded seriously.

‘I like the way you think.’

It didn’t take the three of them long to end up naked and tangled around each other on the bed, the room lit only by the soft candlelight Theo had conjured up. Draco and Theo were kissing, Theo sprawled on top of Draco, their dicks hard where Theo had wrapped his hand around both of them.

Hermione had watched them together several times by now. She had discovered that when it came to Draco and Theo, she made a very happy voyeur. Tonight, however, lying back against the pillows and watching Theo wank them both off, she found herself dissatisfied.

With a huff, Hermione shuffled over to them and gave Theo a push. He looked at her in surprise, Draco groaning as his hand fell away, but she just pushed him again until he rolled onto his back next to Draco. She climbed over Draco, settling herself on her knees in between their bodies, facing their curious stares. She didn’t often do this, take charge when they were all in bed together, and she could tell they were intrigued as to what she would do next.

Her hand wasn’t big enough to wank them both off at the same time like Theo had been doing, but then Hermione had always been fairly ambidextrous. With a smile, she took hold of their dicks, one in each hand, and smirked at their twin groans of delight.

‘Well, fuck, Granger,’ Draco panted, as she started to work them both. ‘Maybe we should let you top more often.’

Theo managed to smirk even as Hermione swept her thumb over the tip of his dick, finding him already leaking.

‘She is cute when she tries to top,’ he said, earning himself a harder-than-usual squeeze from Hermione that made him hiss. He gave her an adoring look from beneath his eyelashes. ‘But we all know that being topped is what really makes her cunt ache for us.’

As he spoke the last few words, Theo sat up and knocked Hermione’s hand away from his dick, grabbing hold of her hips and pulling her over to him.

‘Hey,’ Draco complained as Hermione’s other hand was pulled off him too, and Theo positioned her over his dick and guided her down until she was seated fully on him. ‘What happened to sharing?’

Theo threw him a smile and stilled Hermione when she tried to rock herself against him. ‘Not so fast, sweetheart,’ he murmured, his hands firm on her hips. ‘Swing yourself around for me. I want you facing the other way.’

Hermione did as she was told, carefully manoeuvring herself around on Theo’s cock, whimpering as he dragged deliciously against her inner walls. When she was seated facing away from him, his dick bending and hitting her in a completely different angle, he settled his hands on her hips once more, holding her still again. Bracing his feet against the mattress, Theo pushed himself backwards, propping his head up against the headboard.

‘Now, Draco,’ Theo said, wrapping a hand in Hermione’s hair and pulling gently so she was forced to arch her back and her neck backwards, exposing her throat and pushing her breasts out. ‘Lie in front of Hermione, on your back. Facing us.’

Draco slowly did what Theo said, his ankles crossing Theo’s as he lay propped up on his elbows in front of Hermione. His cock stood proudly between his thighs, his tight stomach muscles tensed as he held himself up, his silver eyes dark with lust, his white-blond hair already dishevelled.

For a moment Hermione just stared at him, drinking in his beauty, as Theo kept a tight hold of her hair, pulling a little harder, forcing her to arch her back and push her breasts out further, making Draco’s eyes darken even more. A moment later Theo released her hair and reached around her to grab Draco’s ankles, yanking them so Draco lost his balance on his elbows and was brought closer to them both. Draco’s thighs hooked over Theo’s, his dick in tempting reach of Hermione, and he propped himself up on his elbows again, a slow, understanding smile curling on his delicious lips.

Theo let one of his hands rest on Draco’s knee, and the other one pressed against Hermione’s back, gently urging her down.

_Oh_. Now she understood what Theo’s plan was. As she bent forward, Draco’s cock was now in the perfect position for her to take in her mouth. Letting her eyes glance up at Draco from under her eyelashes as Theo pushed her down the final few inches, Hermione licked the head of Draco’s dick before wrapping her lips around it and sliding down as far as she could go. Draco moaned, and his hand found its way to the back of her head, encouraging her to move up and down on him, to take him further with each stroke.

‘Fuck, Theo,’ Draco said, his voice shaky. ‘She looks so good with her lips around my cock.’

Theo grunted and gripped her hips in his hands, thrusting his dick up into her. She was filled with him, stretched in a whole new way, and she couldn’t help the groan she gave around Draco’s cock.

‘Yeah, well,’ Theo sounded affected too, his words breaking. ‘She looks fucking good bent over me like this. You should see how good her ass looks from this angle.’

Gods, were they _trying_ to make her come just with their words? Hermione grabbed hold of Draco’s hips, anchoring herself so she could start to fuck him harder with her mouth while grinding against Theo’s dick at the same time.

‘Next time,’ Draco panted, his hand tightening in her hair, ‘we’ll switch positions. Fuck, I’m so fucking close.’

Hermione let her tongue trace along the vein in Draco’s cock, grinding herself again so that her clit rubbed just the right way against Theo’s body beneath her. Theo released her hips, and she felt his hands roam over her ass, gently pulling her open so she was exposed to him. She felt her face heat with arousal and self-consciousness, but Theo swore under his breath and jerked up into her.

‘Me too,’ he said to Draco, keeping her held open. ‘I’m not going to last.’

If she had been able to speak, Hermione would have agreed with them. Instead she pushed her mouth lower onto Draco, letting him thrust up against the back of her throat. At the same time she pushed back against Theo’s hands, letting the friction on her clit increase just enough to tip her over the edge. Everything inside her locked and then exploded as her orgasm sent shockwaves throughout her body. She heard herself give a muffled cry around Draco’s cock, but he held her head down and fucked himself into her mouth, swearing and crying out her name a second later as he came down her throat, his dick hot and throbbing. Only a moment after that, Theo thrust into her a final time and released his hold on her ass, grabbing her hips instead as he groaned and pulsed inside her as he came.

Their bedroom was filled only with the panting of their breaths as Hermione slowly drifted back, bracing her hands against Draco’s thighs and shakily pushing herself up. Draco was looking up at her with an expression of adoration on his face and tenderness in his eyes. The sight of him made her heart flutter. Theo’s arms wrapped around her waist as he pulled himself into a sitting position, kissing the back of her neck and gently lifting her off his softening dick.

‘That was bloody brilliant,’ Theo breathed against her, and Hermione smiled as she relaxed back against his chest, holding her hands out for Draco’s. He took them and let himself be pulled up as well, shuffling closer so he could kiss Hermione.

‘It really was,’ Draco agreed, letting his head rest in the curve between Hermione’s neck and shoulder. Hermione snaked her arms around his ribs, holding him as close to her as Theo was holding her to him. She could feel both of their heartbeats, thumping in time, and she closed her eyes in blissful peace.

Hermione almost fell asleep wedged between them, until Draco pulled her away and rolled them both onto the bedsheets. Theo followed them down, crawling over them and settling on Draco’s other side.

Hermione sighed happily as she snuggled in the crook of Draco’s arm, resting her cheek on his chest. Theo, on his other side, had his nose pressed against Draco’s face. Theo reached out and grabbed Hermione’s hand, pulling it up onto Draco’s chest. She breathed in deeply, and the now-familiar entwined scents of woodsmoke and oakmoss engulfed her. For a few moments she lay in silence, just relishing the warmth and presence of her lovers, of Theo’s fingers linked with hers and Draco’s heartbeat, steady and sure, beneath her ear. She had never felt so content, so safe before.

‘Draco?’ His name slipped out as a question. His arm tightened around her.

‘Mmhmm?’ was his lazy reply. Hermione propped her chin on his chest to look up at him, and he opened one silver eye to look at her with. She smiled, her body flooding with warmth. She hadn’t said it to him yet - they hadn’t said it to each other - but she was ready.

She was more than ready.

‘I love you.’

Simple words, but true.

Beneath her, Draco went very still. He opened the other eye, blinking several times while staring at her as if he was still processing her words.

She waited, patient. As far as she was concerned, the three of them had the rest of their lives together. There was no rush.

Draco sat up, gathering her in his arms. ‘Hermione,’ he whispered against her hair, before pressing his lips to hers in a gentle, tender kiss.

Before he could speak again, however, Theo manoeuvred himself upwards, causing Draco to break away from Hermione. Theo moved in to kiss him, his hand holding the back of his neck. When he pulled away, he kept his face close to Draco’s.

‘While we’re on the subject,’ Theo murmured to Draco, reaching out to pull Hermione closer to them again. ‘I love you too.’

Draco looked from Theo back to Hermione, and Hermione resisted the urge to pull him in for another kiss at the delighted look on Draco’s face. Instead, she grabbed hold of his hand, lacing her fingers through his, and leaned her head on Theo’s shoulder. Draco finally smiled, the slow, sweet smile that he saved only for Theo and Hermione and spoke the words that warmed Hermione’s heart.

‘And I love you. Both of you.’

Draco kissed Theo, kissed Hermione and pulled the two of them down into his arms. Theo dimmed the conjured candlelight, and safe and warm in each other’s arms, the three of them fell into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we have it! Thank you so much to everyone who has read, kudosed and left kind comments on this fic - I really enjoyed writing it and it was wonderful to share with you all 💖
> 
> Massive thanks to both [Grace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grace_lou_freebush/pseuds/grace_lou_freebush) and [Amalia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaliaIR/pseuds/AmaliaIR) for the alpha, beta and ongoing support and encouragement. Go and check out some of their fics, you won't be disappointed!
> 
> Don't forget you can follow me on [Tumblr](https://aneiria-writes.tumblr.com/) for updates, aesthetics, prompts, drabbles and sneak peeks of upcoming work!


End file.
